Harry Potter and the Two Towers
by oso1991
Summary: Oneshot. Harry continues on his journey, traveling Middle-Earth helping the Fellowship destroy the One Ring of Sauron. Will he be able to continue or will the years of fighting and suffering break him down? Rated M for violence. Harry/OC.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**_

_**(Will follow the movie mostly because the movie is a pretty good adaptation of the LOTR series.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Crack!**

Harry flinched as the bite of the whip bit into his back. Harry bit his lip but refused to scream. In front of him, an orc leered happily at the tortured wizard.

"Ha! And you're supposed to be like Saruman. Let's see you magic yourself out of this wizard!"

Harry glared angrily at his captor. Before anyone could say anything, the orc's neck snapped. Harry chuckled darkly as the orc fell over. Around him, the other orcs and Uruk-Hai cautiously backed away from Harry. Harry's chuckles turn to demonic laughter as he looked around at the scared orcs.

"Anyone else want to try?"

They paused for a moment before the orcs and Uruk-Hai pulled out various weapons of torture. Harry stared at them fearlessly. He bared his teeth at the slowly approaching crowd.

"One day these chains will not hold me anymore. That is the day I will tear you to shreds!"

Harry's dark laughter echoed through the catacombs. It chilled the hearts of every orc, goblin, and Uruk-Hai in Isengard. A monster like them was amongst them. However this one stood well in the light. A black torch for freedom poised to scorch the evil from Middle-Earth.

No it will not be long until the torch fell.

Not very long at all.

* * *

"Mr. Frodo! Can you see the bottom yet?"

"No, nothing!"

Sam grunted as he let himself down. He braked himself and a small box came flying down.

"Oh no! Mr. Frodo, catch it!"

Frodo reached out for the box and caught it. However, his grip slackened and he fell. Frodo panicked but before he could scream, he landed onto solid ground. Frodo looked up to see Sam six feet off the ground sighing in relief.

"I think I found he bottom."

Sam chuckled and let himself down. When he had reached bottom, he tugged on the rope once and it unraveled itself down to Sam's feet. Sam smiled as he coiled the rope up.

"Handy stuff, this elf rope is."

Frodo nodded. "Sam, what's in the box?"

"Some spices I kept in the Shire. Just in case we have some roast chicken."

"Roast chicken?" Frodo asked incredulously. Sam blushed. Frodo shook his head and returned it to Sam. "Its a small piece of home."

Sam nodded and pocketed the small box. The two had trekked the northern canyons for quite sometime, on their way to Mordor. Thier way had been unimpeded and thankfully orcs were too few and far between to follow them. Yet as they traveled, Frodo could not shake the feeling that there was someone behind them. That night, they hid in a under a rocky ledge. Frodo waited while Sam fell asleep. He was determined to catch their mysterious stalker once and for all.

"Yess. They has the preciouss. We wantss the preciouss."

Frodo watched with barely open eyes as a small creature approached him and Sam. It stalked towards them, whispering about the precious. Frodo let him the creature come slightly closer before acting.

"HEY!"

Sam burst into action and tackled the intruder. The intruder wailed as Sam beat it with his fist. It jumped back and wrapped its hands around Sam's neck. Sam gasped as he tried to rip the hands off his throat. Frodo pulled out his sword and placed it under the intruder's neck.

"You're Gollum aren't you?"

"Hobbit knows Gollum's name. How doess he knowses?"

Frodo's eyes glared as he pressed the sword to Gollum's neck. "Do you know the way to Mordor?"

Gollum nodded.

"Good. You will take use to the Black Gates."

* * *

**Ten days ago.**

Harry stared down at the rumored tower of Isengard, home of Saruman the White, leader of the Istari. Instead of the orchards and gardens Gandalf had told him about, the area of Isengard were filled with mines and furnaces. The air stunk of smoke and rotting flesh, a hellish bastardization of what Saruman was supposed to stand for. As a Maia and Istari, he was to be a protector of life, not a destroyer and creator. Creating a perversion of life known as the Uruk-Hai. It disgusted Harry to no end. Harry closed his eyes and winced as he heard the screams of the Fangorn trees. The screams were horrible and harsh, and would haunt his mind forever. Some of their cries were like children being mercilessly slaughtered and butchered. Their pleas fell on deaf ears as the orcs chopped them up to feed the fires of their furnaces. Amidst these screams were the roars of the Uruk-Hai as they were being trained to be soldiers for an upcoming invasion. Harry tried to close off his ears and pulled out a black sash around his waist. He covered the lower part of his face and pulled on his hood, leaving only his eyes to be clearly seen. Harry apparated from atop the ledge to the front gates of Isengard. There he was met with a group of Orc guards. The guards charged at him. Harry waved his hand and nine of the ten orc guards literally fell to pieces as invisible winds sliced them apart. Harry turned to the surviving orc who was staring at Harry in awe and fear.

"You will show me to Saruman. The Black Wizard wishes to speak with him."

"Of course milord," the orc whispered.

Harry followed the orc through the area of Isengard. Several Uruk-Hai tried to assault him and the orc guiding him but a wave from his hand created a sudden explosion of fire, charring all the Uruk-Hai in Harry's path. Word spread quickly as Harry was guided through Isengard. So fast that when they arrived at the foot of the actual tower, Saruman was waiting for him. Harry bowed politely at Saruman.

"Welcome Morekuruvar, I have heard tidings of you through my spies. What bring you here to Isengard? Here for the Halflings?"

"And what makes you think I am here for the Halflings Saruman?"

Saruman took a step back at Harry's voice. Harry had magically altered his voice to be as harsh and powerful sounding as he could.

"I am here to speak with Lord Sauron himself, you foolish wizard. Come now, I do not have much time."

Saruman glared at Harry. "You are not the Morikuruvar Who are you?"

Harry waved his hand and his shadow began to widen. From his shadow a giant skeletal beast climbed out. It grabbed several orcs, ripping them apart and raining blood upon Harry and Saruman. With another wave of his hand, the beast disappeared, leaving Harry and Saruman standing in a field of blood and gore. Saruman's eyes surveyed Harry carefully before turning.

"This way Morikuruvar. I will show you how I speak with Lord Sauron."

He led Harry up to the tower. When they arrived in his private study, Saruman opened a room where a stone stool was covered. Saruman smiled as he uncovered the black orb. He picked it up and stepped forward to Harry. Harry glared at Saruman before banishing the orb out of the window.

"NO!"

"Saruman! Stay. Have you any remorse for what you are doing? As one of the Istari and chosen by the Valar, you are sworn to protect this land against evil," Harry asked. "Have you forgotten that?"

Saruman laughed. "Sauron has more power than any of the Valar. While my own are formidable, they pale in comparison to Sauron's. Once the ring is back into his possession, he will conquer Middle-Earth and I shall be his right hand man."

"You fool. Sauron will kill you once the kingdom of Men are crushed."

"I am aware of the possibility. That is why I created the Uruk-Hai. They are loyal to me and to me alone," Saruman explained. "I see Gandalf has filled your head with his words. Forget them and join me Harry. Together we can overthrow Sauron himself."

Harry frowned. "Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"No."

"Then it seems we have nothing more to say," Harry said.

Saruman waved his hand. Harry disapparated and appeared behind Saruman. Saruman was blasted away and crashed into a wall. Harry sent a gout of fire to Saruman but the fire was redirected. Harry blocked a wave of magic and used the magic to create several wolves. The wolves attacked Saruman but he slammed his staff down and the wolves turned into stone before crumbling away. The dust reformed into a large stone golem that began to attack Harry. Harry vanished the golem and barely caught the wave of magic Saruman sent. Harry was slid several feet before he sent the magic back towards Saruman. Saruman cried out as the wave of magic hit him, sending him head over heels. Harry used a summoning charm to rocket Saruman back towards himself. He kicked Saruman's body out of the air, sending it crashing through a desk.

"Come on, you monster. That can't be all you can do?"

Saruman groaned but stabbed his staff in Harry's direction. A blast of air sent Harry flying. Harry orientated himself and kicked himself off the wall and into the air. Saruman pulled Harry towards him and slammed his staff into Harry's chest. Harry wheezed but rolled and out of the way from several fireballs. Harry clambered back to his feet and managed to duck a glowing black orb. The orb exploded, sending Harry flying. Harry rolled into a ball, breaking his fall.

"Harry. Harry. Harry. I am much more powerful than you account for."

"As am I!"

Harry conjured a large stone spike and banished it towards Saruman. Saruman deflected the spear but did not see the iron cannonball Harry conjured. The ball slammed into Saruman's stomach. It flew away and smashed into Saruman's skull. Saruman stumbled back, seeing stars. He waved his hand desperately, creating a wall made of ice. It was melted away by a fierce blast of fire from Harry. The flame twisted to form a serpent. The serpent hissed before striking out at Saruman. Saruman hopped back nimbly, dodging the flame. Harry pulled out his gun and shot at Saruman. Saruman created a magical barrier to defend himself. Three of the bullets were deflected but the last bullet broke through Saruman's shield and pierced the old wizard through his arm. Saruman bellowed in pain. Harry waved his arm to Saruman and a highly concentrated spear of wind drilled through the arm, tearing it off. Saruman collapsed to the ground defeated. Harry strode over to Saruman and held a glowing palm in his face.

"Any last words, Saruman?"

"No except I win."

Harry felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before everything turned dark.

Hours later, Harry awoke to see himself stripped and chained in the pits of Isengard. In front of him, Saruman smiled victoriously at the wizard.

"Well my friend, you have been a worthy enemy. So much so that I decided to let you live only to serve me. When you decide to swear your allegiance to me, you will be released to serve me. Until that time comes, my orcs here will torture you until you agree."

Harry looked around and saw the orcs smiling at him. Harry bared his teeth and glared at Sauron. A small shockwave pulsed from Harry as he glared at Saruman.

"Let me tell you Saruman. You will never break me. I shall return to destroy your tower, your army, and you along with it."

"Is that your last words?" Saruman asked.

Harry snorted and spat a large loogie at Saruman's face. "Do your worst."

"I most certainly will. Begin."

Harry saw and orc run with a large branding iron. The orc went out of Harry's sight for a second. Searing pain erupted as the orc cruelly drove the hot iron into his skin. Harry roared as the metal seared off his skin and flesh, creating an ugly mar in his already scarred back. The iron was let off his back and placed in another part of his back. Harry screamed in pain but he refused to give in. As Saruman walked away, Harry vowed that the man would pay before his time in Middle-Earth was finished.

* * *

**Present Time**

Gimli huffed heavily as he used his axe to help him climb up a rocky outcrop. They have been traveling fast for three days straight, tracking the party of Uruk-Hai that had taken Merry and Pippin. Always in the lead was Legolas, whose keen eyes kept track of the fast moving beasts. Behind him Aragorn while Gimli gamely traveled on. Being a dwarf, he was shorter and much more denser than his other companions. Something not ideal for a long-distance runner. As such, it was understandable for Gimli to be panting for air and leaning on his staff while Aragorn and Legolas were only breathing heavily.

"Where are they going Legolas?"

Legolas peered at the open plains. After a moment, Legolas turned to Aragorn.

"They're taking the hobbits to Isengard."

"Saruman," Aragorn whispered.

"Harry is there too."

Aragorn nodded. "But we do not know if he is still there when we get there. It is best we rescue the halflings before we get to Isengard. I am sure Harry has enough to deal with."

Legolas led the way as he ran lightly yet fast on the plains. Aragorn was a good distance away while poor Gimli struggled gamely on.

"Hurry Gimli, we have no time to lose!" Aragorn called.

"Dwarfs are not meant for running such long distances! Very dangerous we are at short distances though!"

That said, the three continued on into the night, tracking and closing the distance between the Uruk-Hai. The next morning, a red dawn rose. Legolas stopped and stared at the sun for a second with concern in his eyes.

"A red dawn. Blood has been spilled last night."

"Let us hope that it isn't Merry's or Pippin's blood," Aragorn whispered. Gimli grunted in agreement.

The three warriors hurried tracking the Uruk-Hai's track. Judging by the track, they were joined by another group of orcs. The orcs slowed down the group, making the distance between them less than half a day. Aragorn hoped that he and his friends were not too late.

"Aragorn. Listen."

Aragorn paused. Faint thundering was heard. Aragorn quickly pulled his friends by an outcrop and waited as the thundering became louder. Sounds of horses and riders were heard as the hoof beats came closer and closer. In the rocky outcrop, Aragorn and his friends watched as nearly 50 riders passed them. Aragorn waited until they passed before climbing out of the rocky outcrop.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

The leader raised his spear as the herd slowly turned around. With practiced efficiency and skill, the riders surrounded the three warriors and leveled their lances at them. Gimli glanced at the lances apprehensively. The riders stared at the three curious and ready to turn them into bleeding pincushions if any of them made a sudden move. One rider pushed through and stared down at the three.

"What business would an elf, a man, and a dwarf have with the Mark?" the rider asked. "Speak!"

"Give me your name horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli replied. Aragorn sighed at the dwarf's brusque manner. The rider glared at Gimli and hopped off his horse. He strode over Gimli and looked down at him.

"I would chop off your head dwarf, if it stood a little higher off the ground."

With eye-blurring speed, Legolas nocked an arrow and pointed it at the leader of the riders. "You would die before you drew your sword."

The lances edged closer to the three travelers. Aragorn raised his hand in a calm manner. He slowly pushed down Legolas' bow and turned to the man.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm. We are friends of the Rohirrim and of your king, Theoden."

The man looked at Aragorn sadly. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin."

The man pulled off his helmet, revealing himself to be Eomer, the king's nephew. The riders all around them withdrew their lances.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and has ravaged the land. My company are those who are loyal to Rohan and because of that, we are banished," Eomer explained. He face became grim as the thought of Saruman entered his mind. "The White Wizard is cunning. He takes the guise of a cloaked old man. His spies are everywhere, slipping past out nets."

"We are not spies," Aragorn said. "We were tracking a party of Uruk-Hai. They took two of our friends."

"The Uruk-Hai are dead. We slaughtered them in the night."

"There were two hobbits with them!"Gimli said urgently.

"They are small, only children to your eyes."

Eomer shook his head. "We left none alive."

He pointed to a cloud of smoke. "We piled the corpses and burned them."

Aragorn's face fell while Gimli moaned. Legolas' face remained emotionless. Eomer whistled sharply and two horses came to his side. He gave the bridles to Aragorn.

"May these horses serve you better than their last master. Farewell," Eomer said. As he mounted his horse, he looked down sadly at the three. "Look for your friends but do not trust in hope. For it has forsaken these lands."

The Eomer and his company soon left, leaving Aragorn and his friends with the two horses. Aragorn mounted a horse while Legolas and Gimli shared one. They rode to the smoke column. Hoping and praying that their friends were safe.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Harry apparated in the middle of Diagon Alley, on top of a makeshift stage. At his side was a wizard, with his face hidden by a rough burlap sack. Harry looked down at the man. The man was knelt down in front of him, bound tightly in ropes. His robes were ripped off, proudly displaying the Dark Mark on his left forearm. Harry ripped the sack off the man's face. The man blinked several times, blinded by the sun. Harry forced the man's mouth open and made him swallow the contents of a tiny vial. The man choked and sputtered but soon relaxed. His eyes glazed over and he swayed slightly, due to the effect of the Veritaserum. Harry looked around and saw the faces of everyone in the Alley. Harry cast a Sonorus charm on himself and his prisoner before he spoke._

_"Your name?"_

_"Augustus Rookwood."_

_"Are you a Death Eater?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Were you forced to take the Dark Mark?"_

_"Impossible. The Dark Mark must be accepted freely."_

_"Were you ever on the side of the Ministry or England?"_

_"No. I was Voldemort's loyal servant."  
_

_"How did you help Voldemort?"_

_"I gave him the locations of every major wizarding family. Once the Dark Lord's followers eliminated them, I transferred the funds to a vault in Gringotts."_

_"How many families did you turn over to the Dark Lord?"_

_"Nearly 30. All of their funds are locked away in vault 4593."_

_"What other crimes did you commit?"_

_Rookwood shook for a bit before speaking. "I killed Darius Diggory myself. Raped several women. I tortured at least 20 muggles, children as well. The heiress of the Ravenclaw family was one of my more special victims."_

_Harry looked down at the prisoner with scorn as he gave Rookwood the antidote. Once Rookwood was free of the Veritaserum's influence, he looked around wildly to see the angry faces of a mob. He looked up to see Harry glaring down at him. He began to babble out the usual excuses of many other Death Eaters. Forced to by the Dark Lord. Was under the Imperius. Was an undercover spy. Harry ignored his babbling and pulled out his knife. Rookwood was struck dumb as Harry placed the knife under the man's throat._

_"All Death Eaters, heed this example! For your crimes, you will be tried in public, in front of a crowd. They will hear your crimes. I shall deliver the verdict and if the crowd agrees, it shall be passed. And do not try to hide. I will find you!"  
_

_Harry looked down at Rookwoord. "For his crimes against the citizens of England, I sentence him to death! If there is any that refuses, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_The Alley was silent as a grave. Only Rookwood's panicked pleas and threats were heard. Harry smiled in grim satisfaction as he looked down at Rookwood's terrified face._

_"So Death it shall be."_

_Harry grabbed his knife closer to Rookwood's throat and in a loud voice, he began to pray.  
_

**_"And shepherds I shall be,__ for Thee, my Lord, for Thee._**

**_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand,__ that my sword may swiftly carry out Thy command._**

**_So I shall flow a river forth to Thee__ and teeming with souls shall it ever be._**

**_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritūs Sancti."_**

_At the end of the prayer, Harry lopped off Rookwood's head, spraying blood everywhere. The crowd gasped as Harry held the head of Rookwood by the head. It grotesquely continued to scream silently until the brain suffocated. The eyes rolled back and its screaming expression froze as rigor mortis set in. Harry threw the head to the floor and ground the head to paste. __The alley was completely silent as Harry burned the body. Harry looked completely satanic in the fire's shadow._

_"May the souls of your victims rest in peace."

* * *

_

"Ooh. Nice dagger."

"Gimmee that. The shiny dagger's mine!"

"Sure, here you go!"

Harry weakly opened his eyes and looked up in time to see and Uruk-Hai disembowel an orc with his knife. The orc gave a ear-piercing screech before falling limp. The Uruk-Hai shrugged off the orc's body before going back to the table with Harry's belongings lying on it. He glanced at the gun before tossing it away. Harry watched as the Uruk-Hai pulled out various things. Harry weakly groaned but the Uruk-Hai ignored him. Harry watched helplessly as the Uruk-Hai pulled out an item that Harry had never seen before. A braided lock of bright golden hair with a flower pendant on the end. Harry eyed it curiously before realizing where it came from.

"Irime."

"Hmph shiny thing. Me keep it."

"Don't!"

The Uruk-Hai turned around to see Harry straining towards him. The Uruk-Hai laughed and waved Irime's braid in his face.

"Weak human want this? Hah! What're you going to do?"

The Uruk-Hai backhanded Harry. Harry glared angrily at the monster. How dare he touch it! The Uruk-Hai laughed loudly at Harry's futile struggling.

"Oh so close yet so far!"

The consistent taunting of the Uruk-Hai, caused Harry to go into a berserk rage. As the Uruk-Hai laughed, Harry began to glow. The chains that bound him began to creak. The creaking and groaning became louder as the strain grew. It soon became so loud that the Uruk-Hai finally noticed and back away from Harry. With an almighty roar, Harry snapped off the thick chains that bound him and charged the Uruk-Hai. The monster pulled out Harry's knife and stabbed Harry. Harry hardly noticed the knife piercing his side and grabbed the monster's throat. He lifted the Uruk-Hai over his head and with a violent jerk, ripped the monster in two. Harry flung the two parts of the carcass away. Harry knelt down and yanked Irime's braid from the corpse's grip along with his knife. Harry hissed in pain as the adrenaline in his system wore off. His back felt like it was barely there anymore, nearly flayed and burned off creating one massive scab. Harry went to the table where his belongings were. He reached into his pack and pulled out a tin flask. Harry opened the flask and swallowed a mouthful of the potion. Harry muffled a curse as the potion worked its magic on Harry's back, breaking all the old clots and forcibly sewing them together. Even though it was a regeneration potion, there was only so much damage it could heal. His time here would leave horrific scars but the potion managed to heal all the muscles underneath. Harry placed the flask back into his bag and pulled on his weapons and armor. He grabbed his gun and made sure that Irime's braid was close to his person. Harry pulled on his hood and scarf just in time to see Saruman walk in. Saruman stared at Harry, stunned and horrified.

"Hello Saruman, still alive I see."

Saruman gave a cried out in horror as Harry walked towards him. "Guards! Kill him!"

A contingent of Uruk-Hai appeared and charged at Harry with long spears. Harry forced all of them back and stomped on the ground. The ground morphed into spikes and stabbed all the Uruk-Hai. Harry blasted the corpses away to see Saruman gone. Harry growled and pulled out his knife and gun before kicking down the door. He ran through the catacombs of Isengard, searching for the elusive wizard. Numerous orcs and Uruk-Hai tried to stop him, only to be slain. Harry kicked down the door, almost crashing in an Uruk-Hai. The Uruk-Hai roared loudly, only to be silenced by Harry. Harry yanked the knife out the Uruk-Hai's body and faced the other four in the room. Harry shot two in an instant, ducked a swing from a sword from another. He stabbed his attacker and whirled around to slice the throat of the last orc in the room. Harry stepped over the body and opened the door.

Harry stared as the eyes of nearly 5000 Uruk-Hais looked at him curiously. After a long moment, the Uruk-Hai in charge bellowed and the whole group charged towards Harry. Harry sighed and began to chant in Latin, starting a ritual that would start to release old restraints that he had placed on himself. Gold chains materialized on his body and slowly they shattered, one by one. Locks snapped, releasing power that Harry had stored for time of dire need.

It was time to release the monster within him.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Come now Potter is that the best you can do?"_

_Harry dodged another curse from Parkinson Sr. The man cackled gleefully as another dark curse sent Harry scrambling for cover. _

_"And you are the person that slew the Dark Lord? Am I supposed to fear a running coward?"_

_"You should be."_

_Parkinson turned around to see Harry holding his knife high. Before he could say another word, Harry slashed the knife down. Blood flew in the air and Parkinson screamed, clutching his bleeding stump. Down at his feet was his right hand, still holding his wand. Harry stepped on the hand, breaking the wand. Parkinson scrambled back, trying to escape from the dark avenger. Everywhere he turned, he came face to face with Harry. He sobbed in pain and fear, sniffling as his tears blinded him. This was not supposed to happen! The Dark Lord would rescue his followers. Harry would pay for his pain._

_With those thoughts in mind giving him strength, he pulled open the door to his private chambers. What he saw chilled his bones. His son and brother were lying on the ground, their bodies split open and their organs fouling the air. Feasting on their entrails were two huge lions, their faces red with the blood of his kin. Parkinson let out a horrified whimper and slammer the door shut. He backed away and bumped into something. Parkinson cried out in pain as his knees were kicked from under him. His arms were forced back and bound by ropes. Parkinson looked up to see the shadowy face of Harry looking down at him. With pure brute force, Harry began to drag the pleading patriarch down deeper into the dungeons. His severed wrist burned as it was dragged onto the filthy dungeon stones and his face was knocked around every time it hit the stone steps. The torment came to an end and he soon saw what Harry had created._

_His wife and daughter were screaming as they hung from a rope over a pit of sizzling acid. Harry ignored the terrified screams and turned to Parkinson with an uncaring eye._

_"You see I have your wife and daughter at my mercy. I will offer a choice. Your wife and daughter who I know are whores of the Dark Lord free or an oath from me not to kill you. Your choice Parkinson."_

_"Screw the bitches! Let me go!" the man screamed. Harry smiled evilly._

_"Wrong choice."_

_Harry severed the rope and the two women fell to their death. Their screams as they were burned alive by the acid were bone-chilling but it did not seem to affect Harry at all. Harry stepped towards the patriarch and dragged him into the pit's edge._

_"YOU PROMISED ME YOU WERE NOT GOING TO KILL ME!"_

_Harry chuckled and leaned closer to the doomed man's ear._

_"I'm not killing you. The acid is."_

_And with that, Harry kicked the man in the pit. He watched as the family floundered in the acid, prolonging their own agony. Soon the three died and their flesh broken down into single atoms by the acid. Harry closed the door behind him. One family down. More Dark families to go. Harry could imagine their fear and should probably feel pity for them. However he did not. It was them that had brought this era of darkness. They had created the monster themselves. _

_

* * *

_

Harry panted as he ran into the forest. The gash on his face bled heavily while he could feel himself losing blood from the numerous wounds on his body. Harry knew it wasn't long before he would collapse and he would be in square one, trapped inside of Isengard. He firmly set his mind far outside the reach of Saruman. He could feel the air squeeze around him. Harry let out one last sigh before he disapparated. He lost consciousness in the midst of the trip and blacked out. His unconscious body reappeared in front of a horse far from Isengard. The horse reared up in surprise, nearly throwing off its two passengers. The boy on the horse quickly calmed the horse down before jumping down to examine the stranger.

"Brother!"

"Don't worry Freda. He's unconscious," the boy said. He rolled Harry's body over and saw the armor he was wearing. It was unlike anything he had seen before.

"Must be royalty," the boy thought. He hauled Harry's body on the horse and made sure that he would not fall. The boy kicked his heels, and the horse continued on it way to Edoras, the capitol of Rohan.

* * *

Saruman surveyed the damage. His grip on his staff tightened as his eyes passed over corpse upon corpse of dead Uruk-Hai. The large chasm held nearly a third of his army yet all the Uruk-Hai were killed. Slaughtered by the wizard. It was a bone-chilling testament that Harry had not revealed his true power when he fought Saruman. The boy held back against Saruman, and even then managed to cripple him by tearing off his right arm. He gnashed his teeth at the thought of being so much weaker than the wizard. It was he that was the leader of the Istari. It was by his hand that the Brown Istari fell as well as the two Blue Istari. And now the Valar brought this mage!

"Milord."

Saruman whirled to face a trembling orc. "Speak now!"

"All of the Uruk-Hai. All 5000 of them are dead milord."

Saruman cursed. "How many do we have left?"

"Nearly ten thousand. We are in the process of making weapons for them."

"Make sure they are armed. Once they are, I shall send them to crush Rohan and then the Black Wizard!"

* * *

Aragorn stared at the burning pile of flesh. Eomer's word had been true. Everyone of the Uruk-Hai they had tracked were piled up in a mound and were burned. He winced at the acrid smell of the the burning flesh. Gimli jumped off his horse and began to search through the pile with his axe. Soon he let out a moan and pulled out an elvish belt. He held it up in horror.

"It's one of their wee belts."

"OOOOOAARRGH!"

Aragorn kicked one of the helmets on the ground in fury.

"We have failed them."

Aragorn knelt to the ground in despair. Before he could mourn, he noticed two body prints. The tracks were of the two hobbits crawling away from the battle. Aragorn stood up and began to recount what he saw from the tracks. How the hobbits were being pursued by an orc. How they managed to cut their bonds. The two hobbits then fled far from the battle into...

"Fangorn Forest."

"What madness caused them to go in that accursed forest?" Gimli breathed.

Aragorn could see what Gimli meant. The forests of Fangorn were infamous for having trees that moved. They were also the homes of the Wild Trees, the Huorn. It was not a place for travelers to go. There the forest moved and you could die wandering the forest for hundreds of years, never escaping. Yet the hobbits escaped in the forest and it was their duty to see them safe.

"Then it is in Fangorn Forest we must go," Legolas said.

The three stepped into the forest, hope renewed.

"Stay alive little ones. We are not far behind," Aragorn prayed.

* * *

Merry and Pippin panted as they rested on a tree root. The two looked around frantically, taking the time to catch their breath.

"You think we lost him?"

"I think so."

They heard crashing and grunting through the underbrush. They turned to the source to see an orc pop out of the bushes. The orc spotted them and snarled.

"I'm going to chop you into little pieces."

"Run!"

The two hobbits scrambled away from the orc. The orc's longer strides began to close the distance between the two hobbits. Pippin and Merry jumped to the trees and began to climb to safety. Once they were near the top, they looked around for the orc. After a tense moment, they sighed in relief.

"We lost him," Merry said. His expression changed when he felt a hand grab him and pull him off the tree.

"MERRY!" Pippin wailed. Pippin heard a groan and he turned around to see two curious eyes staring at him. Pippin was so shocked he lost his grip and fell. However the tree caught him in a gnarly hand. On the ground Merry watched as the tree lifted its foot and stomped the orc into paste.

"Run Merry!"

Merry scrambled to his feet but before he could take another step, the tree reached down and grabbed Merry. Merry and Pippin stared up at the treelike who stared at them.

"Now what would little Orcs be doing in my forests?"

"We're not Orcs. We're hobbits."

"Halflings. Shire-folk!"

"Hohumm. Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc lies to me!" the tree growled. Pippin and Merry gasped as the tree began to squeeze them. "They come to my forest, with torches and axes. Gnawing, biting, and burning the trees. No worry though. The White Wizard will know if you are lying."

"Saruman."

The tree dropped them and the two hobbits stared up at a glowing figure bathed in white light, neither of them believing what was in front of them.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Harry was in his hideout, the Ancient Order of Black, drinking once again. He drank to try and forget all the horrible nightmares he had of the last war. Voldemort rising to power. Dumbledore dying. Hermione was the first to die, killed by a Death Eater ambush. Though she was not always the best duelists, that night, she had killed Bellatrix Lestrange along with her husband and brother-in-law before dying. Ron driven mad with grief joined Voldemort's side as a double-agent in the hopes of resurrecting Hermione. His betrayal was revealed when Harry had his hand on Slytherin locket. To Harry's surprise, Kreacher jumped in the way of Ron's curse, saving Harry in the process. The battle between the two was long and brutal but in the end, Harry killed his friend with a bullet in the head. Ron's death caused him to alienate from the Weasley family, with only Ginny and the twins remaining at his side. Ginny was the next to die, soon after the war. She was shopping for a gift for their anniversary when several Death Eaters captured her. When Harry received the news, he razed several known and acquitted Death Eater manors to the ground. It was in the Parkinson's dungeon he found Ginny, dying from her wounds. She did not blame him and died in his arms that night. That night, Harry became a murderous vigilante publicly placing every acquitted Death Eater he could get his hands on in a trial with Veritaserum, convicting them, and executing them in broad daylight. Many powerful purebloods called him a madman while the common people called him a hero. Still the Ministry dared not touch Harry until he captured Delores Umbridge. He dragged her, screaming and kicking into the middle of the Ministry Atrium and had her pronounce her crimes before executing her. After seeing his own secretary killed, the newly re-elected Minister Fudge called out an arrest warrant for Harry._

_Harry poured himself another glass of Scotch. The trial was a farce, a sham and anyone who was there could see the biased courtroom. He was convicted to the death sentence by the Dementor's Kiss. Harry broke himself out and kidnapped the Minister. Using a pensieve, he took Fudge to an undisclosed location and had him pronounce his crimes. Pardoning Death Eaters, smuggling goods, passing laws that would hinder anyone who was not a pureblood, raping several muggle women, and embezzling funds from the Auror corps. Harry executed him and placed the Minister's body in the middle of Ministry Atrium._

_By now, the small remainder of the Death Eaters quickly united and began to print lie after lie against him, poisoning the public against him. Despite his years of service, the public called out for Harry's blood. Harry gnashed his teeth at the thought of the screaming mob, telling him to die. Was it not enough he sacrificed so much for their peace? How much more must he be tortured by not only nightmares and old scar but also by rejection and hatred of the very people he sought to save. Was his friends' death in vain? _

_Harry placed the glass down and looked at his prisoner. The man stared at him with baleful eyes, knowing full well what Harry would do. _

_"You're never going to get away with this Potter."_

_Harry glared at his old school mate, Theodore Nott. _

_"Once I have executed every Death Eater, I will pay the price for my sins. Until then, your kind should repent to any god you believe in because my God would damn your kind in the burning pits of Hell."_

_"And you believe you are better than us?"_

_Harry swallowed the last of the Scotch._

_"No. I don't."_

_"Then why are you doing this?"_

_Harry placed the blood-soaked burlap bag over Nott's face. _

_"Because violence is the only rule your kind only knows."_

_

* * *

_

"There it is. The Dead Marshes."

Frodo and Sam looked down at the swamp before them. The smell was horrendous and lying over the swamp was a sickly green cloud. Gollum grinned evilly at the worried look on Sam's face.

"What? Fat hobbit afraid of swampses?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you sure this is the way?" Frodo asked. Gollum nodded.

"Yes. Gollum will take Master the safe way to the Black Gates."

The two hobbits followed Gollum down the mountain to the swamp. The swamp was a treacherous area, filled with many sinkholes and false routes. Even Sam had to admit that without Gollum's help, they would have been lost and probably drowned in the water. Nearly halfway through the swamp, the group paused for a break. Gollum dug in the group, happily slurping up several worms. Sam turned away from the disgusting meal and settled on eating half a piece of lembas, the elven biscuit they received in Lothlorien. Despite it being very nourishing, the bread tasted of honey and cream. He would have dearly loved to received the recipe but Sam respected the elves' secrecy. Frodo watched sadly at Gollum who was reduced to this pathetic creature. He broke off a piece and held it out to Gollum. Gollum sniffed the bread and spat in disgust.

"Elvish poison! Nassty!" Gollum hissed. "Hurtsss uss it doess."

Frodo nodded and withdrew the piece. As he ate, a bone-chilling screech screamed across the swamp.

"Ring Wraiths!" Gollum screamed. "Hide we musst!"

Gollum and Sam hurried to cover. Frodo though was paralyzed in pain. His old stab wound flared while his eyes was assaulted by images of the shadowy forms of the Nazgul. He could hear the Ring screaming at the Nazgul. Frodo could feel his hand start to move to the Ring. Frodo closed his eyes and willed with all his might to stop his arm from moving.

"MR. FRODO!"

Sam hurriedly grabbed Frodo and dragged him behind a bush just as the Nazgul flew over. The phantom was even more frightening now as it rode a winged bastard of a snake and dragon. The beast shrieked again, piercing Sam's skull. Sam resisted the urge to cover his ears, opting to hold Frodo's hand. The Nazgul circled the swamp once before leaving. The group let out a collective sigh as they watched the Nazgul leave.

"Hurry we must to the other side."

Sam nodded and supported Frodo. They soon reached the other side at nightfall, taking cover in a cave for the night. At night while Sam and Gollum slept, Frodo stared into the fire wondering. Can he make it to Mt. Doom. Already he could feel the Ring pulling at his will. When they get to Mt. Doom, will he have the strength to throw it into the fire?

* * *

Gimli spotted a black stain and tasted it.

"Splt! Orc blood."

He ventured on while Legolas stared at the trees in Fangorn. They were nothing like the graceful and beautiful trees at Lothlorien nor like the trees in the forest of Mirkwood. They were another type entirely.

"These trees are old. Older than even my forefathers. They are also very, very angry."

As if agreeing with Legolas, a loud creaking of wood was heard. Gimli held up his axe in a defensive manner. The creaking and roaring became louder. Aragorn glanced at the axe and realized what the sounds were.

"Gimli, lower your axe."

Gimli glanced at Aragorn confused but slowly let his axe down. The creaking of the trees softened. Aragorn strode over to Legolas.

"What can you see?"

"A man in white."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed as they followed Legolas. Legolas led them deeper into the forest. As they trekked, Aragorn noticed gigantic footprints in the soft loam. He traced them, worried at what could make tracks so large.

"Aragorn, what is the matter?"

"These tracks. They are even larger than the largest trolls. Be careful."

"I knew I liked caves better," Gimli muttered. "Now I have a reason to."

Aragorn smiled at Gimli's complaint and went to Legolas' side.

"What is it?"

"The man in white approaches."

Aragorn frowned. "We must be swift."

Gimli noticed the look on Aragorn's face and placed a hand on a throwing axe. The sword in Aragorn's hand stiffened as Legolas' bow creaked.

"He's here."

Aragorn heard a twig crack.

"NOW!"

Legolas fired an arrow. His arrow was deflected. Gimli threw his axe. The figure knocked away his axe while the sword in Aragorn's hands became so hot, Aragorn had to drop it. The figure began to shine so brightly that the three travelers had to shield their eyes. The light grew stronger as the figure approached them. Aragorn could see a staff within the light and his heart dropped. They were face to face with infamous white wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the figure said in a resonating voice.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked.

"They are safe at the moment. They met someone they did not expect."

"Who are you?" Aragorn roared. "Answer me!"

The light shone even more brightly before fading away to reveal the smiling face of a long lost friend. Gimli's mouth dropped while Legolas could hardly breathe. What was in front of them was impossible. A mirage. The man chuckled at their expressions.

"Long time no see, my old friends."

"Gandalf," Aragorn breathed. "But you fell."

"Through fire and water," Gandalf said. "On the lowest dungeon on the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. For days I fought until I slew my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars flew by me and every moment was longer than a lifetime on earth. There I felt life in me again. I have been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Legolas whispered.

"Gandalf. That is what they called me. Gandalf the Grey."

"Gandalf!" Gimli said happily. Gandalf chuckled.

"I am Gandalf the White."

"A stage in your journey is finished as another begins. We must ride to Edoras and help the kingdom of Rohan. For months Saruman has been poisoning the mind of the king there while ravashing the Rohirrim. It is there where our part in this battle begins."

"Have you any news of Harry, Gandalf? He went off to Isengard to speak with him when we separated," Legolas asked. Gandalf paused before looking gravely at the three.

"As I waited to meet you three, I sensed Harry at Isengard. Through my arts I did indeed see him. Him in his most terrible form, laying waste to Isengard. Looking further he had indeed defeated Saruman but as Saruman laid at his feet, several Uruk-Hai clubbed Harry in the back of his head. For days they had locked him up, torturing him with Saruman's brutal machinery. Soon his rage became so great that with his bare hands he snapped the chains shackling him and unleashed his fury on the terrible army Saruman had created. From dawn to dusk, Harry felled scores upon scores of his enemy using magic of all forms, even the arts that escape my knowledge. He escaped Isengard and that is the last I sensed from him."

There was silence between the group as they absorbed his words. Gandalf's words spoke of how powerful Harry was. Defeating Saruman, being tortured and even after being tortured still having the strength to demolish a whole army of Uruk-Hai. It was power that not even Legolas could even comprehend.

"Is he alive?" Legolas asked. Gandalf shrugged.

"I do not know. Perhaps he is hiding himself in order to escape Saruman's attention as he hides and heals," Gandalf said. "Though I do not know for sure, I am certain that before long, we will find him."

They stepped out of Fangorn Forest to the bright and open air. Gandalf whistled loudly several times and waited. The other three looked around, searching for who or what Gandalf called. From the east, a white shape began to appear, moving at great speed. It wasn't long until the shape came into form of a noble white stallion, galloping its way towards them. Gandalf chuckled as the white stallion approached him and nuzzled his hand in an affectionate manner.

"Shadowfax, lord of horses and my good friend through many of my adventures."

The four mounted up on their horses riding with all haste to Edoras, the capitol of the great horse kingdom of Rohan to save the kingdom from certain death.

* * *

"Haroom, I told Gandalf I would keep you safe and safe is where I'll keep you."

Merry and Pippin looked around on the shoulders of a great Tree shepherd known as and Ent. The Ent they had befriended was known as Fangorn and he was the oldest Ent in the forest. It was after him that the forest was named after as it was he that first tamed the trees. Merry and Pippin learned much of his race as he talked in a slow deep voice, as if he was an old man. Pippin chuckled. Compared to Treebeard, Fangorn's alias, even Gandalf was younger than a seedling. The Ent could rival old Bilbo as a story teller, recounting stories of how the men of old and the Elves first came into the land. How a great wizard known as Morgoth first ruled the land, entrenching Middle Earth in a darkness even more fearsome than of Sauron's own. They sat enraptured by Treebeard's speech at first. But as the day grew on, Treebeard's steady gait soon rocked the two hobbits to sleep.

"And that little hobbits is the end of the Second Age."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Treebeard glanced up at the two sleeping forms of the hobbits. He chuckled as the two small beings reminded him much of the times when little elf children played in the woods of Fangorn. They reminded him so much of those bright days when the Ents first learned how to speak. It was a springtime for them. The children brought so much innocence that was became lost when Morgoth arrived. It had been so long since he had seen such innocence.

Treebeard chuckled as he arrived in his special grove. He gently picked the hobbits off of his shoulder and rested them on a bed of moss.

"Sleep little Halflings. And be wary of the Entwash. I do not know what it will do to you."

When the morning came, Pippin woke up first. He yawned loudly and looked around to see a pile of apples left for them. Pippin grabbed one and began to much on them happily. Feeling thirsty, he began to look for something to wash the apple down with. He turned to see a spring. Pippin grabbed a rough container and began to drink the water in it. To Pippin's delight, the water was sweet and fresh. He greedily drank the water down, not noticing the water changing him.

"Pippin!"

Pippin lowered the drink down and smiled at Merry who had just woken up.

"I had the loveliest dream that I was back in the Shire, smoking a whole barrel of pipeweed with you. Then you got sick!"

Pippin chuckled at the look on Merry's face. Merry marched up to Pippin, but froze when he noticed Pippin's abnormal height.

"Pippin?"

"What?"

"You're taller than me!"

"I've always been taller than you!"

"No, I'm the taller one. What have you been drinking?"

"Nothing," Pippin said quickly. Merry noticed as Pippen slowly pushed the dish he was drinking from into the spring. Merry lunged for the dish and greedily began to drink out of it.

"Merry no! Treebeard said don't drink from it!"

"Well you did!"

They scuffled over the dish, spilling the Entwash on the ground. They tripped over a tree root and found to their horror that the tree began to wrap its roots around them. They scremaed as the roots slowly entrapped them deep under the tree.

"Sleep tree. Release the little Halflings."

Merry and Pippin cried out in relief as the tree loosened its roots. The two hurriedly climbed out of the tree roots and hurried to Treebeard's side. Treebeard picked the hobbits up and placed them on his shoulders.

"Come now. The trees are awakening. It is not safe to be here. We will go to meet the other Ents."

* * *

Frodo panted as he climbed the steep cliff. Below him, he could hear Sam grunting as he pulled himself up the hard stones. Soon the two reached to the top where Gollum was waiting for them. Gollum pointed fearfully at the fearsome structure that stood proudly before them.

"The Black Gates."

Frodo and Sam stared at the grisly mouth of Mordor. It was larger than Frodo or Sam had ever imagined. Only mountains came close to the gate's size Sam whistled softly at the sheer size of the monstrosity.

"My old gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us."

"MARCH!"

Frodo and Sam looked down to see a column of Easterling soldiers approaching the Black Gates, their scale-like armor glittering in the dim light like flames. Their steps thundered as if a group of giants were walking amongst them. As they approached, a horn blew. The two watched as the gates slowly opened to allow the Easterlings inside Mordor. Sam smiled as he glanced at the path downwards.

"Mr. Frodo I can see a pathway down!"

"Sam wait!"

Sam jumped down the hill. The gravely hillside crumbled under Sam's weight. He yelped as he began to tumble down the hillside, and buried by the loose gravel. Two Easterling soldiers broke column and began to approach the hillside where Sam was trapped. Frodo jumped down and carefully made his way down to Sam. Frodo tried to dig Sam out but the Easterlings were too close. He threw the cloak over them and waited as the Easterlings left. Frodo and Sam let out a huge sigh of relief. Sam managed to pull himself out with Frodo's help. They walked behind a stone and waited until the Easterlings were almost at the gate.

"Let's go!"

"NOOO!"

Frodo and Sam were yanked back by Gollum.

"No Master don't go! He wants us to go that way! The Precious wants to go backss to him! But we musst not letss him have it!"

"Are you saying there's another way in?" Sam asked. "Why haven't you told of this before?"

"Because master never asked!" Gollum said. "More secret. A dark way! A path with stairs and a dark tunnel."

"Don't listen to him!"

Frodo watched as the large gates closed. "He's led us this far Sam."

"You can't."

Frodo looked down at Gollum. "Lead the way Smeagol."

"Smeagol always helpss good master."

Frodo followed Smeagol, ignoring the hurt look on his loyal friend's face.

* * *

"There is Edorad, where King Theoden sits upon his throne. His mind is possessed by the dark magic of Saruman. Do not expect any welcome here."

Gandalf tapped his heels against Shadowfax. The three rode down towards Edorad. As they approached the city, a voice hailed Aragorn. Aragorn and company turned to see two horse rapidly approaching them. As the the horses came closer, Aragorn recognized one of the riders. The others smiled widely as their fellow comrade approached them. Behind him were two small children, tired from their long journey. Harry trotted his horse near Aragorn and held out a hand. Aragorn noticed that despite Harry's smile, he was exhausted. His face held a grisly scar, a testament of his battle in Isengard. It stretched from behind his left ear to the corner of his mouth and laterally from the left part of his eyebrow, across his eye, down to his chin. Harry noticed Aragorn's stare.

"A gift from Saruman after I devastated his army," Harry said. His smile fell as he turned to Gandalf.

"Saruman is raising a great army to annihilate the people of Rohan. In my escape, I destroyed only a third of his army. He still has many more Uruk-Hai at his call," Harry replied.

"How many?" Gandalf asked. Harry grimaced.

"Ten thousand strong."

"You slew five thousand by yourself?" Gimli asked awestruck. Harry frowned.

"While my magic is powerful, slaying that many nearly killed me in the process. I doubt I can beat that amount. It was by luck that I survived," Harry said seriously.

"Yet that many is still extremely impressive, even for an Istar," Gandalf said.

Harry nodded. "We need to speak to the king and warn him."

"That we will."

They traveled to Edoras and entered the city. Inside the city, Harry could see the villagers staring at them with haunted eyes. Using Legilimancy, he scanned the villagers' minds briefly. The despair of the villagers was seen by Harry. When their king became possessed, the famine came, their sons disappeared only come back on a bed of shields. It was a depressing sight.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered. Harry grunted in agreement.

They climbed the stairs up to the King's Palace. At the top, a contingent of the King's royal guards were standing in their way. In the middle, an officer examined them. Gandalf gave the man a quick smile.

"We cannot let you and your companions come so armed within the King's presence. By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded and turned to his companions. Aragorn and Legolas politely handed their weapons to the guards. Gimli groaned but placed his beloved battle-axe in the hands of the guard. Everyone turned to see Harry continuing to pull out an absurd amount of weapons from every place you could hide weapons. From his sleeves, a rain of daggers and knives came out. Harry then reached in his belt and pulled out small axes, large knives, and short swords, along with everything in between. He then reached into his pants leg and pulled out at least a dozen longswords of all styles and make. He reached in his back and withdrew three long lances, one of which was nearly three time Harry's height. Harry also pulled out a huge battle-axe and a monstrous sword six feet long and two feet wide. Harry chuckled embarrassed as he saw that the guard in front of him was buried underneath a pile of weaponry.

"I think that's it."

Gandalf chuckled and moved to the hall. However the guard continued to stand in his way.

"Your staff."

Gandalf gave the man a pitiful look. "Now you would not deprive an old man of his walking stick, would you?"

The guard gave Gandalf a look before stepping out of the way. Gandalf gave Aragorn a wink before heading inside of the castle. Aragorn hid his smile and followed in after Gandalf. The doors of the palace opened with a loud creaking noise. The hallway was mostly bare with guards and advisers lining the edges of the court. Harry could see several rough looking thugs eying them evilly. At the end of the hallway, Theoden sat on his throne, looking incredibly aged while at his side, Grima whispered in his ear. Harry's face scrunched as his eyes saw Grima. The man could rival Snape in the amount of grease on his person.

"The courtesy of your halls have lessened of late, King Theoden," Gandalf called. Theoden lazily turned towards Gandalf.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Cloudchicken?" Theoden croaked. Grima nodded.

"A just question milord," Grima simpered. The slimy man strode over to the five travelers. "Late is the hour this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news for an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your rotten teeth," Gandalf snapped. "I have not passed through fire and death to brandy crooked worms with a witless worm."

Gandalf pushed Grima aside with his staff. Grima paled at the sight of the staff.

"His staff! I told you to take away his staff!"

The group of thugs charged towards Gandalf, intent on taking away his staff. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Harry surged forward to defend Gandalf as he slowly paced towards Theoden, speaking slowly to him. The thugs were easily floored the four warriors. Gimli growled as he kicked Grima on his back and held him down with his boot.

"I would stay still if I were you."

"Theoden, son of Thengal, too long you have sat in the shadows," Gandalf called. Theoden tried to curl away from Gandalf. "Hearken to me!"

Gandalf closed his eyes and sent a wave of magic towards Theoden. "I release you from this spell!"

Harry felt a pulse of magic echo through the hall. From the silence, Theoden's wheezing cackling was heard. It was a creepy laugh, more from a corpse than a man.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

Theoden's cackling was cut short as Gandalf removed his outer cloak, displaying the white robes. Theoden shied away from the light and stiffened from Gandalf's new spell. Gandalf slowly approached Theoden, twisting his staff as if pulled Saruman out of Theoden.

"I will draw you Saruman as a poison in drawn from a wound."

Gandalf thrust the staff closer to Theoden. Theoden stiffened and squirmed as the holy magic bathed over him. Gandalf could feel Saruman's twisted magic fighting desperately against his own. Theoden groaned as the two wizards warred within him, battling for control.

While everyone was watching, Harry spotted a young maiden running towards the king. He held her around the waist.

"Stop. Gandalf is helping. Watch," Harry hissed as he held the woman tightly.

Theoden gave another groan as he glared at Gandalf.

"If I die, Theoden dies too!"

His head slammed back as another burst of magic came from Gandalf.

"You did not kill me. You did not kill Harry. And you will not kill Theoden."

"ROHAN IS MINE!" Theoden cried. He pounced at Gandalf. With a loud cry, Gandalf struck Theoden on his forehead. Theoden slumped in his throne. Before everyone's eyes, they could see the king revert back to his old form of an elderly yet powerful king. Harry released the woman who helped Theoden sit back up. Theoden's eyes focused on the woman in front of him.

"I know your face," he breathed. "Eowyn."

The woman's eyes watered in joy at seeing her uncle back to his normal self. Theoden looked up to see Gandalf smiling down at him.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Theoden slowly climbed to his feet and stared at his hands, as if not believing they were his real hands.

"Dark my dreams have been of late."

"Your hands would remember your strength if they grasped your old sword."

One of the royal guards stepped forward and presented Theoden's sword. Theoden pulled the sword out slowly and looked at it with renewed eyes. His eyes strayed from his sword to the snivelling form of Grima, held tightly by Gimli.

The doors to the hall banged open and two royal guards threw Grima out and down the stairs. Grima's body bounced as it went down the hard stone steps. He groaned and slowly lied on his back.

"I have only, served you milord!" Grima cried as Theoden walked down the steps.

"Your leachcraft would have sent me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight!" Grima cried out. Theoden raised his sword high, ready to cleave Grima's skull into two. Aragorn jumped in and stayed the king's hand.

"No milord, let him go," Aragorn whispered. "Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Harry watched disapprovingly as Grima fled. He frowned at Aragorn's actions. Grima's actions would haunt them later. Did Aragorn understand what he had done?

* * *

As Theoden and Gandalf spoke alone, Harry brought the two children, Eothain and Freda, inside the palace. As Eowyn watched, Harry waved his hand and conjured warm homely blankets and a bowl of soup for the two children. As the children ate, Harry gently asked the children what had happened. His eyes grew hard as the children retold their heart-breaking tale.

When the king and Gandalf came back, Eowyn retold of the children's tale to the weary king. On the other side of the hall, Gimli was eating while Legolas and Aragorn listened in on the conversation. Harry was cleaning his gun, waiting to hear the King's decision.

"This is only a small measure of what Saruman will do," Gandalf said, "You must ride out and fight. Draw him away from the women and children. You must fight."

"You have Eomer's soldiers numbering in the thousands riding north. They will return and fight for you."

"By now they are far from here, thanks to that treacherous worm. Eomer cannot help us," Theoden replied. Gandalf began to speak but Theoden cut him off. "I know what you want but I will not risk open war with Saruman."

"Open war is upon you, whether you risk it or not," Aragorn spoke. Theoden turned to Aragorn.

"The last I saw, it is Theoden, not Aragorn that rules Rohan."

"Aragorn is right Theoden," Harry spoke. Theoden turned to the hooded wizard. "I have been to Isengard myself. Saruman has an army of ten thousand Uruk-Hai, ready to slaughter every man, woman, and child under order from Sauron himself."

"And how would you know," Theoden asked, instantly suspicious. Harry stood and pulled down his scarf and hood, proudly displaying the grisly scar to Theoden.

"I was captured after I tore off Saruman's arm. After several days of torturing me, I broke out of his clutches, battling an army of Uruk-Hai. This along with many other scars is what I received from Saruman," Harry said grimly. "Make no mistake Theoden, if you plan on running, you only delay the inevitable. Send word to Eomer. Catch Saruman's army by surprise. Ride out and meet the enemy on your term, not theirs."

Theoden remained silent. Gandalf walked up and faced Theoden.

"What is the king's decision?"

* * *

"By order of the king, every man, woman, and child must vacate Edoras to travel to Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with belonging and only take what you need."

Harry chuckled as Gandalf stormed down to the king's stable. The wizard was in a foul mood, grumbling at Aragorn as he complained about Theoden's decision.

"The man is a fool. Leading them to Helm's Deep," Gandalf grumbled. "He runs to the mountain when he should stand and fight! Who will defend the people if not their king?"

"He is doing what is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved his people in the past," Aragorn said neutrally. Gandalf snorted.

"The place is a trap. There is no way for them to escape. Saruman knows this and will use this as an advantage," Gandalf muttered. He pulled open the stable doors and headed straight for Shadowfax. Gandalf patted Shadowfax gently before hopping on to the horse's back. "Theoden has a strong will and I fear for him. He will need you Aragorn before the end."

"Of course."

Gandalf turned to Harry. "Protect them. The Race of Men are the last protection against Sauron's evil. If they fall, Middle-Earth will be doomed. Do not let them fall."

Harry nodded. Gandalf smiled. Gandalf patted Shadowfax.

"The Grey Pilgrim, that is what they used to call me," Gandalf muttered. "Three hundred lives of Men I have walked and now I have run out of time."

He mounted up on Shadowfax and looked down at Aragorn.

"Look to my coming at the first light on the fifth day," Gandalf instructed. "At dawn look to the East."

Aragorn nodded. "Go with all haste Gandalf."

Gandalf sighed and tapped Shadowfax's side with his heels. Shadowfax whinnied and bolted out the stable.

The four went their separate ways, preparing the long journey. Harry strode up to the palace and stood in the doorway as Eowyn packed up a large chest full of armor and weaponry. She pulled out a sword and slowly withdrew it out of its sheath. She began to swing it in a beautiful dance. Harry smiled and stepped forward. Eowyn turned around and was surprised to see Harry standing in front of her, his knife blocking the sword. Harry smiled.

"You have skill with a blade, Eowyn."

With a swift movement, Eowyn knocked away Harry's knife and had a sword at his throat. After a tense moment, she lowered the blade and placed the sword back in the trunk.

"Women of this country learned long ago that those that do not wield swords can still die upon them," Eowyn said. "I fear neither death nor pain."

"Then what is it you do fear," Harry asked. Eowyn turned to him.

"A cage," she said. "To stay behind bars until use and old age has accepted them. And all chance of valor has has gone beyond recall or desire."

Harry looked at the strong woman, fearful. He smiled gently at her. "You are the daughter of strong kings, and blood of numerous valiant warriors flow within your veins. I do not think that will be your fate."

Harry knelt by the trunk and pulled the sword out. He held it out at Eowyn, waiting for her. "You are a shieldmaiden of Rohan and your people will look for your strength. Do not hide this sword where it will rust and shatter. Wield it as it is meant to be."

Eowyn smiled and took the sword, proudly strapping it on her belt.

"Bravery, strength, and valor do not solely exist in men," Harry said. "However when you do ride out into battle and prepare to fight against the dark hordes of evil, the most important thing is to remember what you fighting for."

Harry clapped Eowyn's shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"For it is in the heart and mind, that great heroes are made. Do not forget that, Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan."

Eowyn watched as Harry left her. Her heart began to beat rapidly and her pale face reddened. It took all her strength not to collapse and to continue packing. However, she could not erase the smile on her face.

* * *

"Theoden will expect an attack on the city. He will take his people to the stronghold of Helm's Deep," Grima told him. "The journey will be long and slow. He will have women and children along."

Saruman's eyebrows rose. "And with Gandalf, did you see a hooded man with them?"

"Yes. I did. Along with a man, an elf, and a dwarf."

Saruman's eyes narrowed and his eyes turned to his severed arm. He left Grima and went down to the catacombs of Isengard. Saruman strode over to a hideous orc and stared down at the pit where large bearlike dogs were held.

"Send out your Warg Riders! And bring me the head of the Black Wizard!"

* * *

"Here fishy!"

Smeagol giggled and dived into the shallow water. A fish popped out from the water and flopped around, desperately trying to escape Smeagol's grasp. Smeagol panted and reached out to the fish, barely missing it as it escaped into the water.

A short distance behind, Sam watched Smeagol in disgust and distrust. "Oi! Stinker! Don't go too far!"

"Why do you do that Sam? Why do you have to put him down?" Frodo asked gently. Sam turned to face Frodo.

"Because that's what he is Mr. Frodo. I don't understand why you put up with him?" Sam asked. Frodo looked at Smeagol, who grinned at him.

"I need to help him."

"You can't Mr. Frodo."

"I need to believe that he can heal."

"Begging your pardon Mr. Frodo but Gollum's a menace."

Frodo whirled to face Sam with a wild look in his eyes. "What do you know Sam? You don't understand!"

Sam flinched at the shift in Frodo's mood. "No I don't but you know that I'm always there for you."

Frodo calmed and stared at his friend. "I know Sam."

They traveled the rest of the day and once the sun fell, they took shelter in some old ruins. As the two hobbits, slept. Smeagol was twitching nervously as the two minds in his psyche warred for control. One was his hobbit side, Smeagol wishing for redemption, while the Ring-possessed psyche, Gollum was pushing to murder Frodo and take the Ring.

"Nassty hobbitsses. They hass the Preciousss. We needss the Preciouss."

"Kind Master wants to helps us."

"He wantss to hurtss uss like fat Hobbit!"

"No not masster!"

"Of coursse he does. Your a murderer!"

"No!"

"MURDERER!"

Smeagol whimpered before he glared at Gollum. He reared and stared down at Gollum with angry eyes, finally tired of Gollum's pushing. "Go away!"

"Go away? I am you!"

"NO! Go away and never come back!"

"What?"

"GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!"

After a long moment, Smeagol opened his eyes and realized the whispering in his head had finally gone. Smeagol burst in a smile as he hopped around happily, throwing his hand into the air.

"Free! Smeagol is FREE!"

* * *

The next morning, Sam was tending a fire, waiting for his friend to wake up. It wasn't long until Frodo woke up, as usual clutching at his old wound. Sam looked at his friend in concern, berating himself for not asking the elves more about healing. He put a pot on the fire and began to break up several vegetables for a rough stew. Soon the water was boiling and Sam pulled out a piece of lembas, nibbling on a corner. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Smeagol hurrying towards Frodo with two rabbits in his mouth. Smeagol dumped them at Frodo's feet like a happy dog, and picked one up.

"Rabbits! Here Master! They are young and tender."

Frodo looked in disgust as Smeagol began to tear into a rabbit. Sam groaned and picked up the rabbit. To Smeagol's horror, he prepared the rabbit and placed in the stew.

"NOO!"

Sam ignored Smeagol and tended to the stew, occasionally trading a few words with the creature. Frodo ignored them and looked down at the outcrop they were camping at. A loud horn was heard and Frodo immediately laid down behind some bushes. A moment later, Sam was at his side just in time to see a column of Haradrim tribes marching towards Mordor. Sam gasped when he saw two large Mumakil or Oliphaunts to most, walking. The two creatures were the biggest things Sam or Frodo ever saw or could imagine. Even the surrounding trees dwarfed in size compared to the beasts.

As Frodo stared down, he saw several movements within the tall grasses. Hooded people, dipping in and out of sight. Frodo watched as the people slowly surrounded the marching Haradrims. Then all at once, arrows began to fly, raining down at them. Frodo and Sam could see as the hooded figures shot down the whole group of Haradrim.

Frodo backed away from the outcrop. "We've stayed too long."

Sam was about to say something but he was blinded as a bag was stuffed over his face. Sam could feel his arms bound tightly by ropes and dragged away, not knowing who or what had captured them.

* * *

"And so because dwarf women are so alike to drawf men, many assume that there are no dwarf women and that they just pop out of the ground, which is of course absurd."

Eowyn looked back to see Harry chuckling. He motioned to his chin. "Its the beards."

Eowyn giggled. Gimli laughed and accidentally tapped his heels against the horse he was riding. The horse bolted and carried Gimli along. Gimli soon fell off spectacularly. Eowyn hurried to the dwarf's side, laughing as he tried to maintain his dignity. Harry smiled at Eowyn's smiling face. Harry turned to his friend, lost in his own thoughts. Harry noticed that Aragorn was fingering his necklace. On the necklace was an elaborate amulet of exquisite make. Harry stared at Aragorn for a moment before speaking.

"Thinking about Arwen?"

Aragorn looked at Harry in surprise. Harry chuckled.

"I know that look on your face and I saw you two together in Rivendell."

Aragorn relaxed. "Yes I was. And of the choice I had to make."

"What choice? To leave Middle-Earth alive or to stay here and with you?" Harry asked. Aragorn's eyes narrowed at Harry.

"Have you been staring into my thoughts?"

"No. I can hear you at night muttering," Harry said.

"Then you know what I chose," Aragorn said. Harry nodded and frowned.

"Love is the emotion of passion, even more so than anger or rage, making people choose choices that are highly foolish or absurd," Harry said. "You are a wise man but your choice was foolish."

"Foolish? She's going to die if she remains here with me!"

"And she will live an eternity suffering by remembering you abandoning her," Harry countered. Aragorn fell silent at Harry's words. "It is better to have a short life full life with the person that loves you, understands you, and cares for you than an eternity of emptiness. She loves you, knowing full well that you will die one day. She had made that choice long even before you were faced with this decision."

Aragorn hung his head in shame. Harry gave Aragorn a clap on the back.

"And that is why she will come for you," Harry explained. "If she loves you as much as you love her, she will remain, even if Lord Elrond tries."

Aragorn stared at Harry for a long moment.

"Thank you Harry."

"Of course."

That night when they camped, Aragorn pondered on his love back in Rivendell. Harry watched Ranger as he fell asleep, with a smile on his face. Harry reached into his pack and pulled out a cigar and lit it. Harry lit it, breathing deeply into the aromatic fragrance. The tobacco soon took affect and Harry felt his limbs begin to relax. In the dim light, the fumes of the smoke began to make dim shapes. Before Harry's eyes, he could see those various things of his past life.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Harry strode into the woods where Fenrir's gang was known to be. So far in the war, Fenrir had managed to gain the trust or service of many of the secret werewolf packs around England, Scotland, and Ireland. They had decided to take the woods around Nottingham as their base and have used muggles as food. Many Aurors have tried to force the wolf pack down but all attempts failed as the pack grew stronger and stronger as more members were "inducted". Barely a night ago, Remus' body was presented to Harry as birthday present for his 19th birthday. Harry fought back tears as he looked around for the man that had caused Remus pain all his life._**_  
_**

_"FENRIR! I know you're there!" Harry roared. "SHOW YOURSELF!"_

_A barking laugh was heard from the forests around Harry. Harry turned at the sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs to see Fenrir slowly approaching him. Behind Fenrir was his pack of werewolves, all of them leering at Harry as if he was a piece of meat. Harry glared hatefully at the man who merely chuckled at Harry's expression. Fenrir wiped his mouth and spat at Harry's feet._

_"So Potter, finally decided to give up? Thought you would snap after we killed your precious friend?" Fenrir said mockingly. "What was his name? Moony? Hah! What a ridiculous name!"_

_"Do not talk about Remus that way Fenrir," Harry snarled. **"Scourgify!"**_

_Soap bubbles frothed from Fenrir's mouth. Fenrir coughed and spat out the suds. _

_"Cheeky brat! But I'm not angry," Fenrir said smugly. "I have something to show you."_

_The crowd behind Fenrir parted to reveal a coffin. The werewolves set it beside Fenrir. Harry's throat tightened as Fenrir slowly opened it, savoring the moment as the coffin's contents were revealed to Harry. _

_"Like what you see Potter?"_

_"You're a monster," Harry whispered. Fenrir howled in amusement._

_"A monster! That's original!" Fenrir gasped. "I'm a werewolf! Or course I'm a monster."_

_"No werewolves are tolerated. Monster are put down like dogs," Harry spat. _

_"You kill me? Alone?" Fenrir asked incredulous. "Look at the sky! It's a full moon. And I have nearly a hundred werewolves at my bidding."_

_"Numbers don't matter. You will be seeing the gates of Hell before the moon falls," Harry replied coolly. Fenrir chuckled._

_"I see. Well lads. Let's make Potter one of us tonight!"_

_A huge howl erupted all around him. All around him, Harry could feel the pounding of paws upon the ground. Harry apparated into the trees and pulled out several flashbangs and threw it at the ground. The grenades produced a huge flash as well as an deafening bang, disorientating much of the pack. While they were disorientated, Harry pulled out a large package and dropped it on the ground. Harry apparated out of the trees and into an open plain. once he was a safe distance, He pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. _

_**BOOM!**_

_Harry smiled as he felt a shockwave ripple pass him. The package exploded sending a mist of silver oxide particles within a 500 feet radius. Werewolves were howling in pain as their lungs began to burn, thanks to the silver in the mist. Harry's expression did not even change as he turned to face Fenrir and 14 other werewolves. Fenrir coughed and spat blood. He escaped relatively unharmed but the silver burned his throat._

_"What was that Potter?"_

_"Muggle magic. I find it better at putting down monsters than traditional wizard magic," Harry said. He reached into his pack and pulled out a shotgun. Fenrir watched as Harry loaded the gun with shotgun shells._

_"You see Fenrir, muggles have progressed far faster in the last fifty years than wizards have in the last 500 years. We are now the race in the mud, not the muggles. They are flying high in the sky, tearing down mountains and building far bigger ones."_

_"Impossible."_

_"Its true Fenrir. And I'm going to kill you with this muggle boomstick."_

_"Get him!"_

_Fenrir watched as five werewolves charged at Harry. Harry slaughtered them, the silver buckshot tearing through the werewolves' flesh leaving grisly wounds. Before Fenrir could give out another command, three more were killed by Harry. Harry dropped the shotgun and pulled out his handgun. Six shots rang out, and the rest of his werewolves were on the ground whimpering as the large silver bullets ate through their bodies. Fenrir watched as Harry kicked over a wounded werewolf and shot the werewolf in the head. Fenrir trembled as Harry slowly reloaded the gun and began to walk towards him. He transformed and quickly bounded away from Harry. A shot rang out and Fenrir howled in pain, clutching his left leg. Another shot was fired and the bullet ripped through Fenrir's right leg. Fenrir pitifully crawled, still trying to run. Two more bullets, this time piercing his arms. Lame and bleeding, Fenrir could only stare as Harry stood over him. Harry knelt by him and holstered the gun. He pulled out an IV bag and an IV tube. Harry injected the needle into Fenrir's vein and set up the IV bag. Fenrir thrashed as he felt liquid fire being poured into his right arm. Harry flicked his wand and Fenrir was completely paralyzed. Fenrir's eyes showed the unbridled pain he was in. _

_"In this bag is a super-saturated solution of silver nitrate. It will continue to insert silver into your blood so slowly that even your werewolf blood will absorb it, slowly burning your body from the inside out. And I will watch you melt into a messy blood bag as long as I need to."_

_Harry sat in grim silence as he watched the werewolf slowly die in front of him. Once Fenrir was dead, Harry turned to the rising sun and knelt to his knees, all the emotions that night released as he cried._

_"Tonks...I'm sorry..."_

_

* * *

_

The next day, Harry was walking alongside Eowyn, on their way to Helm's Deep. As they walked, Harry could not help for feel a sense of foreboding as if something bad was going to happen soon. His three friends noticed Harry's wariness and pulled their weapons closer and at the ready. Harry's eyes went to Eowyn's sword near the horse's saddle. He quickly pulled it off and handed it to Eowyn.

"Something bad is going to happen."

Near Harry, two riders galloped ahead of the caravan, scouting ahead. Harry waited in tense silence, listening for any disturbance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Legolas and Aragorn hurrying and following the scouts. A moment later, Harry heard a roar and a loud scream followed by a screech. Aragorn quickly hurried back to the caravan.

"WARGS! We're under attack!"

The caravan immediately burst into activity. Harry reached into his pack and pulled out a long Japanese katana, nearly six feet long, much to Eowyn's surprise. As he mounted his horse, he could hear King Theoden crying out for the riders to head off the enemy. Harry pulled out the blade and began to ride out along with the other riders. Harry looked around and saw Gimli struggling to hold on as he rode the horse he was on. The Rohan cavalry quickly pulled away from the caravan and up a large hill. On the hill, Legolas was already picking off Wargs with his powerful bow, the long arrows skewering the huge bear-like dogs and their orc riders. As Gimli's horse passed, with inhuman agility, Legolas hopped onto the horse's saddle, taking the reins from Gimli. Theoden pulled out his sword and gave a great battle cry as the Wargs came closer. Harry raised his katana as the Wargs were nearly upon them.

A loud clash of steel upon steel was heard when the two sides collided. Harry's katana easily split the huge Warg apart, the two parts of the beast splitting apart after a few bounds. Harry turned around and stabbed a nearby orc off of his ride. Harry ducked a swing from a sword and with his katana, lopped off the head of his opponent. Near Harry, Gimli roared and fell off his horse. He grumbled and pulled himself to his feet. He stared into the eyes of a warg and raised his axe at the growling beast.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe!"

The warg roared and charged at Gimli. Gimli raised his axe but an arrow from Legolas felled the beast. Gimli glared at Legolas in annoyance.

"That one counts as my kill!"

He barely dodged another warg. He swung his axe and it gave a meaty thud, embedding itself deep in the warg's head. The warg fell over onto Gimli, trapping him underneath its body. Near Gimli, Aragorn chopped off the head of a passing orc and slashed at an warg. He picked up a spear and with a mighty throw, felled a charging warg. King Theoden clashed swords with an orc and cleaved open its head. He turned around and drove his sword deep into a warg's mouth. Harry grunted as he was knocked off his horse by a warg. He scrambled to his feet to see two riders charging towards him with their spears. Harry pulled out his gun and fired two quick shots, eliminating one orc and warg. He rolled dodged the spear and his sword split the warg laterally, spilling the foul blood everywhere. Harry stomped on the downed orc's head with his boot, grinding it into paste. Legolas used his legs to direct his horse as he poured arrow after arrow into the enemy, his arrows piercing deep in orc and warg flesh alike. Underneath the warg corpse, Gimli grunted as he tried to pick the warg's body off of him. His eyes widened when an orc appeared from on top the corpse and dove to stab Gimli. Gimli caught the orc's head between his powerful hands and snapped the orc's neck. The orc fell limp on top of Gimli's body. Gimli grimaced at the smell of his dead enemy.

"Stinking creature."

Gimli slowly lifted the warg's corpse up. He gasped as he felt another huge weight and saw a warg snarling down at him. Aragorn saw the warg and he picked up a fallen spear. He threw it at the warg and the warg gave a pitiful howl as the lance pierced it. The body jumped and slammed on top of Gimli, who was still buried underneath the first warg. Gimli looked around and saw Harry nearby.

"Harry get me out of here!"

Harry looked at Gimli in surprise. He hurried by Gimli's side and quickly killed another orc.

"Lazy dwarf. Sleeping while there's orc blood to be spilled," Harry said in an amused voice. Gimli growled as he was pulled from the pile.

"I'll show you lazy dwarf! Come here orc!"

Gimli sprinted and leaped at an orc, cleaving its head in two with a mighty swing of his axe. Aragorn charged up at an orc and sliced its body. He turned around to see a warg pounce on him, knocking off of his horse. Aragorn quickly stood to his feet and saw a warg charging at him. He leaped onto the warg and headbutted the orc. The orc pushed Aragorn off. Aragorn grunted as he was dragged along, his arm stuck onto the warg's rein. The orc raised his sword at him but Aragorn pulled out a knife and stabbed it deep into its chest. He pulled the orc off and desperately tried to free himself from the warg.

_**"Accio Aragorn!"**_

Aragorn felt himself yanked out off of the warg and flew to Harry's side. Aragorn gasped in shock and nearly had his head stabbed at. Harry pulled Aragorn to his feet and shoved the ranger's sword into his hands.

"C'mon Aragorn. Watch out!"

Aragorn turned to see Harry's blade stab deep into a warg's face. Harry ripped out his blade and kicked the orc down, plunging his blade through its heart. Aragorn slashed at a passing warg, felling it. All around them, the battle was waning as it was clear the the Rohirrim had won the skirmish albeit at a heavy price. Many men and horses were killed while many more were injured. Harry strode near a fallen soldier and waved his hand at the gaping wound.

_**"Propinquus Vulnus."**_

Aragorn watched as the deep wound was stitched close without a scar. The man looked down in wonder at his smooth skin.

"Thank you Istar!"

Harry nodded and began to heal other men.

"I thought you said you couldn't heal wounds?"

"I have a limited knowledge. I can heal at most broken bones and stab wounds but cursed blades are out of my knowledge," Harry replied. Harry rescued as many injured soldiers as he could but there were still many that lay dead on the ground. Theoden stared at his men in sadness before looking up.

"Bring the injured onto the carts. Leave the dead."

Harry took one look at the fallen with sadness before mounting up onto his horse. He sheathed his sword and placed the scabbard on his back as it was too long to place on his hip. He tapped the horse with his heels and rode off with the rest to Helm's Deep.

They reached Helm's Deep within a couple of hours. The stronghold was situated within a ravine in the mountains. The fortress faced a large open plain with no cover for enemy forces. Its high walls overlooked the plain where archers could cut down many invaders. The fortress only had one opening, a large ramp leading into the keep. The fortress' walls were several feet thick of solid rock. Harry could see why Theoden thought this place would be a safe refuge for his people. It was an imposing castle, even for Saruman's army.

Harry rode inside the keep and he could see the people of Rohan, crowding in every nook of the fortress. Harry dismounted and looked around to see Eowyn's smiling face. Harry strode over to her and smiled.

"Well done Eowyn. You've lead the people of Rohan well."

"Thank you."

"Black Istar."

Harry turned around to see one of the royal guards. The man bowed at him before speaking.

"The king would like to speak to you about the defenses and Saruman's forces, Istar," the man said. "I will show you to him."

Harry and Eowyn followed the man into the main hallway of the keep. The guards soon closed the doors, so as to prevent anybody to eavesdropping in the conversation. Harry spotted his friends in the hall as well, waiting for Harry to speak.

"Harry, you've been to Isengard, haven't you?" Theoden asked.

"I was held captured. If I may."

Theoden nodded. Harry shed his robe revealing a dark vest over a long-sleeved shirt. Harry removed his clothes to reveal his bare body. Harry heard the gasps of all the people around him as he displayed the horrific scars he received at Saruman's torture. Theoden's heart fell as he saw an enormous scar that crossed across Harry's chest. After several moments, Harry placed his clothes and robes back on.

"Saruman changed Isengard from a sanctuary into a factory for breeding an army of Uruk-Hai. He has thousands of orcs producing thousands upon thousands of Uruk-Hai, all of them well armed and armored by the fires underneath Isengard. At the time of my capture, Saruman had nearly 14,000 Uruk-hai at his disposal."

"14,000?" Theoden said in a weak voice. Harry nodded.

"However during my escape and rampage, I slew five thousand of his Uruk-hai. Even with his vast resources, he will at most have 10,000 Uruk-hai. They are well armored and equipped. They are trained to go against cavalry but with Saruman knowing that you are in Helm's Deep, he will have new machines designed to storm the fortress."

Theoden slumped in his chair. He looked at Harry weakly.

"Ten thousand."

"Ten thousand Uruk-hai, created to destroy Rohan down to the last man, woman, and baby," Harry said. "And they will be here on the night of the third day."

Theoden's face hardened as he turned towards the door.

"Let them come!"

Theoden walked around the castle, directing the defenses.

"We will fortify the main gate. Set up defensive shields over the keep. They will break upon the Hornburg and the wall like water upon rocks."

"Even the rocks themselves can be broken with enough water, Theoden," Harry cautioned. Theoden ignored Harry and pointed to the timbers.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate above. No army has ever breached the Deepening Wall nor set foot inside the Hornburg."

"These are not a rabble of orcs, King Theoden," Gimli warned. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields are broad, towering over many men."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

Theoden strode over to the main keep.

"We can rebuild! Our crops resown, our lands rebuilt. Let them come, we shall outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's lands, they come to destroy their people!"

Theoden grabbed Aragorn.

"What have you make me do? My men's courage hangs by a thread!" Theoden hissed. "If this be Rohan's end, I would have it to be such an end so that even Sauron would tremble at the very thought of Rohan's last stand!"

"Send out riders, call for help!"

"Who will come? The Elves? Dwarfs? Wizards?" Theoden asked. "No. We are not as lucky in friends as you."

"Gondor will come."

"GONDOR? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when when our enemies closed in around us?" Theoden hissed. "No my Lord Aragorn, we are alone."

* * *

In Rivendell, Lord Elrond watched as his daughter left with the last of the elves. They were heading to the shores as the boats were leaving Middle Earth to heard for the Grey Shores. As he looked down, the words of Lady Galadriel echoed in his mind.

"The Power of the enemy is growing. Sauron will use his puppet, Saruman to destroy the people of Rohan. Isengard has been unleashed.

The Eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor, the last free kingdom of Men. His war on this country will come swiftly.

He senses the Ring is close. The strength of the Ringbearer is failing.

In his heart, Frodo begins to understand that the quest will claim his life.

You know this. You have foreseen this. It is the risk we all took.

In the gathering darkness, the will of the Ring grows strong

It works hard now to find its way into the hands of Men. Men who are so easily seduced by its power.

The young captain of Gondor has but to extend his hand and claim the Ring for his own and the world will fall

It is close now. So close to achieving its goal. For Sauron will have complete dominion over this Earth until the end of the world.

The time of the Elves have passed. Do we leave Middle-Earth to its Fate. Do we leave to let them stand alone?"

* * *

Sam grunted as the bag was pulled over his head. He turned towards Frodo, who was swaying slightly from side to side.

"Mr. Frodo are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sam."

A young man sat down and looked at the two hobbits with a critical eye.

"My men tell me that you are Orc spies. Who are you? Speak now!"

"Now hold on just a minute!" Sam spoke.

"I am Frodo Baggins and this is Samwise Gamgee. We come from the Shire."

The man's eye turned to Sam. "Your bodyguard?"

"His gardener.

The man gave a slight smile. "Where is the third one? The one with the ill-favored look on his face."

"I do not know."

The man looked at Frodo with a questioning eye.

"We came from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Moria. Two were my friends. We traveled with a dwarf, an elf, and two men. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor."

"Boromir? Then it will pain you to know he is dead?"

"Dead? How?"

"As his companions, I hoped you will tell me. I am Faramir. He is my brother."

Faramir left the two hobbits to their thoughts. That night as he contemplated on his brother, his guards captured Gollum sneaking into the Forbidden Pool. Faramir strode to where Gollum was being held and listened to Gollum's mutterings. As he listened, he realized the true purpose of the hobbits.

They had the Ring of Power.

* * *

In Fangorn Forest, Pippin was on Treebeard's shoulders and could see the surrounding lands around Fangorn Forest. He had long grown bored of Treebeard's story and had set his attention on the scenery. His eyes scanned the lands and found a huge smokestack.

"Look smoke!"

"There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days," Treebeard said slowly.

"Isengard?" Merry questioned.

"There was a time when Saruman used to walk in my woods but no more. He has a mind for wheels and metal these days. He no longer cares for living things."

Merry climbed up beside Pippin and looked around to see a large, black moving mass marching away from Isengard. Even though they were so far away, Merry could hear the thundering of the army's feet as they marched to war.

"What is it Merry?"

"Saruman's army," Merry whispered. "The war has started."

* * *

For the next two days, Theoden had been reinforcing the keep with all the defenses he could muster and more. The gates were reinforced and the keep's forge have been busy, getting the fortress' weapons into working condition. Soldiers had gathered all the men and young boys, outfitted them with weapons and gave them hasty training with the weapons. Harry had left with a group of men to go inside the caves. When he came back, he was carrying sacks and sacks of strange black powder as well as jars full of fluid. Harry had tackled the king down a flight of stairs when he approached the containers with a lit torch. Harry had filled containers full of the powder and liquid and buried them in the grounds outside of the keep and wall. When asked what he was doing, Harry smiled and winked in a mischievous way.

Aragorn glanced around at the men around him in slight disgust.

"Farmers, stable-boys, farriers. These are not soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli pointed out.

"Or too few, Legolas said. "Look at them, their frightened!"

Many turned to look at the elf. Legolas turned and began to speak to Aragorn in elvish. It ended with Aragorn snapping at the elf in defense of the men. Aragorn strode out of the armory and sat down on the steps outside Theoden's room. He listened as Theoden reflected on the battle that was soon to come.

"Where is the horse and the rider. Where is the horn that was blowing? They have passed like the rain on the mountain. Like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the West, behind the hills into shadow. How did it come to this?"

Aragorn felt someone sit beside him. He turned and saw Harry. Underneath Harry's hooded robe, Aragorn could see armor made of scales covering Harry's chest and his thighs. The dark green scales shone in the dark light. Harry adjusted the long sword on his back and breathed deep in his cigar. Harry exhaled a cloud of smoke before turning to Aragorn.

"Its almost time. Better get your armor on Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded and Harry followed him into the armory. Aragorn quickly pulled on a shirt of chain-mail and reached for his sword. he paused when he saw Legolas holding it out for him.

"I am sorry. You have led us this long. I should not have doubted you."

Aragorn smiled. "It is all right my friend."

They turned to see Gimli grunting and straining as he attempted to pull on a chain-mail shirt.

"If we had more time, I would get this adjusted."

The mail fell around his feet. Aragorn, Legolas, and Harry eyed Gimli with amused eyes.

"It's a bit tight across the chest."

Harry chuckled but reached into his pack and pulled out a small case. He opened it and pulled out three grenades. Harry turned and gave one to each of his friends.

"If ever you are in trouble, pull the pin and throw it in your enemies. This is wizard's fire and it shall help you when you are in dire need."

"Thank you," Aragorn whispered.

A horn echoed through the keep. Legolas stared at the doorway.

"That was no orc horn."

Guards at the Hornburg quickly alerted the king and opened the door as a column of Lothlorien elves marched in, completely armed and ready for battle. The Rohan soldiers stared as the elves walked in, proud and unwavering, even knowing that they faced impossible odd. Theoden stared at the elves in wonderment, wondering how the elves knew of their predicament when he sent no rider.

"How is this possible?"

An elf stepped up to him and smiled at the amazed king.

"I bring word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell," the elf said. "Long ago, an alliance once existed between Men and Elves. We fought and died together on the fields of Mordor. We come to honor that allegience."

Aragorn and the others appeared on the top of the staircase. The elf glanced up at Aragorn and gave him a small smile.

"Haldir," Aragorn whispered. He hurried down to the elf and hugged him. Harry chuckled at the awkward look on the elf's face. "You are most welcome."

Aragorn released him. Haldir and his soldiers turned towards Theoden.

"We are proud to find alongside Men once more."

The elves moved to the wall outside of the Hornburg where their superior bows would be able to cut down many enemies. Theoden had his men inside the keep as to strengthen the doorway. A hundred elves stood at the wall while a hundred more stood at attention in the courtyard behind the wall. Harry was down at the courtyard, searching for a particular elf. Within minutes, he found her, sharpening her sword. Harry sat beside her, wondering what to say. He turned to her and noticed that she had cut her hair.

"Your hair," Harry said awkwardly. Irime smiled.

"It was in the way," Irime said. "Its been a while Harry."

"It has Irime."

"I missed you."

Harry smiled. "I too. I must thank you. You saved my life."

Irime looked up confused. "How so?"

"When I was a captive at Isengard, it was the thought of you that gave me the strength to escape," Harry whispered. Harry held Irime's hand. Irime smiled and gently squeezed Harry's hand.

"When I was in Lothlorien, my thoughts were also on you Harry. Wondering if you were safe."

Harry chuckled. "I wasn't safe. I was hurt. Nearly killed. But my heart was always with you. As it will be forever."

"That's a bold thing to say Harry."

"I know Irime, but it is true," Harry said gently. Harry took Irime's other hand and looked into her eye.

"Irime, I know you are strong and can take of yourself. Tonight, be careful. I do not want to lose you like many of my past friends," Harry whispered. He reached to the amulet he had given her back in Lothlorien. "If you need me tonight. Hold this and cry out these words."

Harry leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. He then leaned back and kissed her cheek. "Remember them."

"I will Harry. Do not worry Harry. I will not die."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Irime held Harry's face and kissed him tenderly. They stayed together until a cry was heard. Harry reluctantly pulled away from Irime.

"Be safe Harry."

"And may the Valar watch over you rather than me, Irime."

Harry hurried to the wall and to Gimli's side. He looked over the wall and saw a line of torches from Saruman's army. The vast army of Saruman filled the vast ravine from end to end. The army's footsteps thundred through the ravine like a great thunderstorm, just as dark and menacing. Their foul smell of gore and smoke fouled the air and their grunts and roars echoed with the sounds of countless beasts. The countless torches that Harry could see were only a fraction of the army yet it still lit much of the ravine. Harry glanced at the small pebbles on the wall and saw them shake and tremble in time with the army's footsteps. Down in the Glittering Caves, women and children sat in scared silence as they could hear the army approach, ten thousand strong. Only the sound of babies crying and whispered praying could be heard in the silent caves. Behind the wall, Irime clutched the amulet around her neck, whispering a quick prayer in Elvish to the Valar. Men were silent, staring in frozen fear at the army while the elves looked at the horde without fear.

There was a crack of lightening and the rain began to fall heavily. The wind blew the rain everywhere and within a matter of minutes, Harry was soaked. Harry snapped his hand and cast a Water-Repellent charm on himself and his friends. At Harry's side, he could hear Gimli grunting in annoyance.

"You could've picked a better spot!"

The army approached the wall and stopped nearly 100 yards from the wall. Harry could see the lead Uruk-hai roar and all of the Uruk-hais began to pound their spears, shaking the ground. They chanted in time, creating an intimidating presence, that shook the heart of many of the elves and men. Even in the Glittering Caves, the army's roars could hear. Arrows were knocked and bows were drawn.

"What's happening?" Gimli asked.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked. "Or shall I fetch a box?"

Gimli chuckled.

An arrow flew and killed and Uruk-hai. The army froze in shock at the first arrow. They began to snarl angrily and began to work themselves into a frenzy. The lead Uruk-hai roared and the army charged.

"And so it begins."

"Fire arrows!" Aragorn cried in Elvish. A rain of arrows fell on the army. Harry waved his hand and the arrows burst into flames. The flames exploded, sending a great explosion, wiping out several Uruk-hai for every one arrow. Harry waved his hand again and lightning bolt smote the center of the army, frying nearly twenty Uruk-hai and sending fifty flying into the air, killed by the shock wave. The lightning also detonated one of the bombs Harry had placed. The bomb exploded sending Uruk-hai flying. Five more exploded, killing nearly a thousand with the Uruk-hai so close together. The show of magic heartened the defenders and arrow began to fly furiously down on the Uruk-hai, the long heavy shafts sometimes skewering two at a time. The army continued to charge and crossbow bolts flew towards the defenders, puncturing through the elves' armor. The Uruk-hai began to carry long ladders and started to lift them towards the wall.

"Ladders!"

"Good!" Gimli grunted.

On top of the ladders, huge Uruk-Hai berserkers were sent to clear the way. With his gun, Harry sent several bullets into their heads. Gimli cried happily as his axe buried deep into the berserker's flesh. He swung his axe again and felled another of berserker.

"Legolas, two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas said.

"An even 60 for me," Harry piped up.

"What? I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli roared. He killed another berserker before turning to Harry.

"And you're a wizard so you don't count!"

Harry laughed as he stabbed and Uruk-hai deep in the chest before splitting him in two. He turned around and shot another four Uruk-Hai, ducking a berserker's sword. Harry gutted the monster and kicked him away. Behind him, Legolas used his bow and knives with great skill, killing many in a graceful dance. Down in the courtyard, the elves continued to fire arrows. Irime saw an orc behind Haldir and shot it between the eyes. Haldir slashed and stabbed with his sword, felling many Uruk-hais. Near him, Aragorn hacked and stabbed with his longsword, the long blade easily outreaching the Uruk-hai's crude swords. Within seconds Aragorn cut down seven Uruk-hai. He rushed to a ladder and with a powerful kick, pushed it off the wall onto the army, crushing many. Harry climbed to the top of the wall and waved his hand.

_**"Calx Pango"**_

A large stone pillar appeared in front of Harry and with eye-blurring speed smashed the Uruk-hai under the pillar. THe impact sent a shockwave, knocking many Uruk-hai off of their feet. Harry sent the pillar down, crushing several more under its weight. Harry fired his gun and began to shoot non-stop, killing many more. He dodged a swing and stabbed an Uruk-hai deep in its stomach. Harry growled and ripped it out, nearly splitting to Uruk-hai in two. Behind Harry, Gimli swung his axe and it buried deep within the Uruk-hai in front of him. He pulled out a small throwing axe and threw it at a charging Uruk-hai, its blade embedding deep into the monster's skull. Gimli laughed happily as he charged another group of Uruk-hai, ducking one's spear and hacking its leg from under it. He bashed another in the head and killed the last one by lopping off its head. An Uruk-hai grabbed Gimli by the beard. Gimli roared in anger and slammed his axe into the Uruk-hai. The blade went through the Uruk-hai and into another Uruk-hai behind the first one. Gimli huffed as he pulled the axe out of the two corpses.

"Never touch the beard!"

Gimli hopped on top of the wall, between two ladders and began to chop down the Uruk-hai as they climbed up.

"Nineteen!"

"Twenty!"

"Twenty-one!"

"Twenty-two!"

"Twenty-three!"

Gimli's voice echoed above the sound of battle. As the battle on the Deepening Wall continued, Aragorn was a group of Uruk-hai climbing towards the causeway. Aragorn hurriedly went to a group of archers and pointed at the causeway.

"Take them down!"

A volley of arrows flew towards the group, killing several. Harry spotted the group and waved his hand in a circular manner.

_**"Ventus Vacuum!"**_

Nearly half of the Uruk-hai fell as a strong gust of air pushed them off. Half of those carrying the ram, fell off the causeway and dragged the ram with them, falling onto their comrades. As the arrows began to fly in, strengthened with Harry's magic, they were forced to retreat. A great cheer came from the Hornburg at seeing the Uruk-hai retreat. Arrows from the Hornburg doubled and rained down on the army of Uruk-hai. Theoden smiled at seeing the Uruk-hai retreat.

"Is that it Saruman? Is that all you can conjure?"

Near the base of the wall, several Uruk-hai carried two large bombs in a drainage sewer. They backed away and began chanting as a berserker charged towards, carrying a large torch. Aragorn saw the bright torch and turned to Legolas.

"Take him down!"

Legolas fired two arrows and the third one, stabbed deeply into the head of the berserker. However and Uruk-hai picked the torch up and jumped into the drainage.

**BOOM!**

A huge gap in the Deepening Wall was created when the two bombs exploded. Stones rained down on both Uruk-hai and elves alike, crushing many. Aragorn and Gimli were knocked off their feet while Legolas was stunned at the shock. Harry stared at the wall as Uruk-Hai began to flood in. Down at near the wall, Irime began to rain arrows furiously at the gap, firing arrows as fast as she could. However they continued to keep coming. Aragorn slowly picked himself up, not noticing that the Uruk-hai were nearly upon him.

"Aragorn!"

Gimli jumped down the wall and onto the Uruk-hai army. He battled on, buying time for Aragorn. Aragorn looked to see Gimli nearly overrun and turned to the elves.

"FIRE!"

A volley of arrows punched through the Uruk-hai's army. Aragorn managed to drag Gimli a safe distance away.

"Charge!"

The elves ran towards the Uruk-hai army. Some were impaled upon the Uruk-hai's long spears. Irime knocked away a spear and whirled around, slashing down the Uruk-hai in front of her. All around her, elves fell while she continued to fight on. While the elves were superior, soon the superior numbers of the Uruk-hai began to show itself. She kicked away an Uruk-hai and saw a group charging towards Aragorn. She rushed towards him and kicked down one Uruk-hai. She dodged another's swing and swung her blade up, killing the Uruk-hai. A blow from the back knocked her down. She was over and saw an Uruk-hai hold his spear up. She grabbed the amulet and clenched it.

**_"Divinus Succuro!"_**

Harry appeared and knocked down the Uruk-hai. He furiously smashed the Uruk-hai's skull underneath his boot. Harry sighed in relief and helped Irime up. Irime hugged Harry thankfully.

"Thank the Valar."

Harry nodded. "Where's Aragorn?"

"Over there."

Harry ran over to Aragorn. "Get the elves inside the Hornburg now! We're about to be overrun."

Aragorn nodded and shouted to Haldir.

"Haldir! Pull back to the Keep!"

Haldir nodded and began to direct his troops back to the Keep. Harry saw an Uruk-hai sneak up on Haldir and picked up and Uruk-hai sword. He flung it at the Uruk-hai and the blade bit deep into the monster's skull. Harry turned to Irime.

"Irime, go back into the Keep. Do not come back for me."

"What are you doing?" Irime asked. Harry's look hardened.

"Releasing the beast inside of me," Harry said gravely. "NOW GO!"

Irime nodded and ran to the keep. Harry rushed off and covered for as many elves as he could. Out of the two hundred elves, nearly half of them died. They ran into the Keep and barricaded the door. Aragorn found Irime and grabbed her.

"Where is Harry?"

"In the courtyard. He said do not come back for him."

"Why?"

A shockwave rippled through the Hornburg. Aragorn froze and looked out the window to see Harry glowing. Harry roared as his body began to change.

"HARRY!"

* * *

"We Ents have not troubled of the wars between Men and Wizards for a long time. But something is about to happen that has not happened for an age."

Treebeard entered a clearing where in the middle was a stone sundial.

"Entmoot."

"What's that?"

"Tis a gathering."

"A gathering of what?" Pippin asked.

All around them, Merry and Pippin could hear the creaking and groaning of trees. From the woods around them, various Ents appeared, each of them as different as the trees. Treebeard muttered in satisfaction.

"Oak. Beech. Chestnut. Ash. Pine. Willow. Good. Good. Many have come," Treebeard said. "Now we must decided if the Ents will go to war."

* * *

Harry's bones cracked and lengthened as the magic began to take hold. In his mind, he stared into the eyes of the monster that slumbered within him. The terrible Animagus form that he had discovered after his battle with Voldemort and absorbed Voldemort's magical energy within his core. His mind began to shake as he fought control for the form. He screamed as he felt the magic war between him.

**"I will not bow down! You will OBEY ME!" **

**"!"**

Harry felt his magic overwhelm the beast's instincts and absorb it. Harry finally felt the magic begin to shape his body. Harry's limbs snapped together as his body lengthened and thickened. Harry's head lengthened and grew, elongated as feathers grew on around his neck. Down his spine, spikes grew and all over his body, thick scales covered his body. Harry's form grew and grew, towering over the awestruck Uruk-hai. At the keep, Aragorn watched as Harry transformed into a beast like no other. It was truly a fearsome sight to behold that struck fear in allies and terror into his enemies. Harry raised his head and a primeval shriek made every person stop, chilled to the very bones. Harry snarled and finally looked down at his enemies, his eyes glowing an eerie green against his black form.

**"!"**

Harry had become a basilisk. His black form was nearly 100 feet long and his head towered forty feet in the air. Harry stared at the Uruk-hais' eyes and the stiffened and died. Many Uruk-hai met his eyes and fell to the ground, unmoving as their life force was absorbed by Harry. Harry struck out, grabbing a screaming Uruk-hai. Harry's fangs stabbed deep inside the Uruk-hai. He tossed it away and the Uruk-hai fell amongst his companions, bursting open and spraying poisoned blood everywhere. The Uruk-hai screeched as the poison burned them. Harry reared back and spat out a large orb of dark acid. The acid melted the Uruk-hai, armor and all. Harry could feel the spears and swords of the Uruk-hai but the crude metal was nowhere near sharp enough to pierce the basilisk hide. Harry surged forth, swing his tail and crushing many Uruk-hai. For the first time, the Uruk-hai army was forced to retreat as Harry's form thrashed, crushing hundreds. Harry sent another gout of acid at the horde, melting them. Their screams and the smell of the melting flesh stung Harry's senses. However Harry continued to defend the Deepening Wall, refusing to let any Uruk-hai into the gap.

While Harry defended the Deepening Wall, another group of Uruk-Hai charged up the causeway carrying a ram. Elves and men rained arrows down at them, killing many of the Uruk-hai. However none of the arrows killed the Uruk-hai carrying the battering ram. When they were nearly at the gate. The Uruk-hai sprinted towards the door. Theoden looked down and saw the group of Uruk-hai.

"BRACE THE GATES!"

The men behind the gates pushed against the doors. The ram slammed into the door, shaking it and pushing back the men behind it. The men went back and pushed against the door, preventing the ram from breaking down the doors. The ram struck the gate again and again. Soon the gates began to splinter and crack. A section of the door broke open and crossbow bolts flew in, killing several Rohan soldiers. Irime grabbed a lance and stabbed it in the gap. She jumped back and dodged several crossbow bolts. Theoden stepped forward and grabbed a pike and ripped it from the Uruk-hai's hands. He turned it around and skewered several Uruk-hais. Another pike stabbed through and stabbed Theoden. The blade barely stabbed inside but his guards pulled him back to safety. The ram shook again and great chunks fell out of the gate.

"Bring timbers!"

Aragorn and Gimli rushed passed him and began to fight off the Uruk-hai, delaying them until the soldiers could get the timbers to reinforce the gate. As Aragorn battled on he heard Theoden call out to him.

"Buy me some time?"

"How long do you need?" Aragorn called out. Theoden grabbed his sword.

"As long as you can give me!"

Aragorn nodded and pulled Gimli to a side door. They opened it and crept around the side of the castle, careful not to fall off the narrow edge. Aragorn peeked around and saw the Uruk-hai battling. He also glanced down before turning to Gimli. Gimli brandished his axe in eagerness.

"C'mon we can take them!"

"Its a long way," Aragorn replied. Gimli paused and took a look around at the gap. He went back and muttered to himself.

"Toss me," he said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"I can't jump that far! You have to toss me!"

Aragorn nodded.

"Don't tell the elf."

"Not a word."

Aragorn began to toss Gimli but paused. He reached into his belt and grabbed the grenade that Harry had given him. Gimli copied Aragorn and also pulled out his grenade. They pulled the pin and threw the grenades at the Uruk-hai on the causeway. The grenades exploded, wiping out a large group of Uruk-hai. Aragorn grabbed Gimli and tossed him to the causeway. Gimli easily cleared out the causeway and charged down the causeway. Aragorn leaped over the gap and followed Gimli. The two of them drove the Uruk-hai far back, nearly halfway down the causeway. The two managed to buy enough time for the gates to be strengthened with numerous timbers.

"Aragorn! Get out of there!"

Aragorn nodded and ran back to the gates. On the top of the keep, elven archers poured arrows down at the Uruk-hai, covering the two's reteat. Legolas tossed down a rope. Aragorn grabbed it and held Gimli tight as Legolas and others pulled the two up. On the ground, Uruk-hai began firing up large bolts up to the keep. The bolts clung onto the keep, allowing large heavy ladders to be pulled up. Large numbers of Uruk-hai began to climb onto the ladders and flood the keep. Elven soldiers drove them back. Legolas shot the chain holding up on of the ladders. The chain snapped and the ladder listed to the side. The other chain snapped and the ladder fell, crushing the Uruk-hai on the ladder. Irime saw what Legolas had done and grabbed an axe. She chopped off the chain and with the help of several men, pushed the ladder away. She pulled out her sword and cut a swath through the remaining Uruk-hai. Theoden sighed as he looked down at the keep and around Helm's Deep. With Harry defending the Deepening Wall and the combined force of the elves and men defending the keep, The battle between Saruman and Rohan had reached a stalemate.

"How long will this keep? Who will fall first?"

* * *

At Fangorn forest, Merry and Pippin waited for the Ents to finish their discussion. They had been talking amongst themselves in Old Entish tongue for several hours. Pippin had fallen asleep waiting for their verdict. Merry sighed. It seems that for those who had lived the longest seemed to have a very lax concept of urgency. Hopefully it would not be long until the Ents had reached a verdict. He closed his eyes just as Treebeard approached him. Merry shook Pippin awake as Treebeard knelt down to them.

"We have agreed."

Treebeard paused and seemingly fall asleep.

"And?"

Treebeard started and looked at the hobbits.

"We have agreed that you are not orcs."

Pippin smiled brightly.

"Well that's good news!"

"What about Saruman and Isengard?"

"Patience young Meriadoc. Old Entish takes a long time to say and the Ents never say anything in old Entish unless it is worth taking a long time to say."

Merry nearly yelled at Treebeard but instead settled for a frustrated glare.

"Our friends are out there, dying. We have to help them."

"I...am afraid you will have to wait longer."

* * *

Faramir glanced at the captured forms of Sam and Frodo along with Gollum. He noticed the grass before him moving and he whistled. Another whistle answered him back. Faramir sighed and stood up in the grass. Several rangers approached him and pointed to the ruins just below the hill. Smoke was rising from the city.

"Osgiliath burns. Orcs have taken a quarter of the city and more are coming each day," the ranger said.

"We must hurry."

"Faramir."

Faramir turned down to look at Frodo.

"The ring will not help you Faramir. It will destroy Gondor. It cannot save Gondor."

"Take them away."

"FARAMIR! DON'T DO THIS!"

Faramir ignored the hobbit and continued on his way down to Osgiliath. He did not know the Ring was trying to pull his will. Faramir's noble spirit was hindering the Ring but it would not be long before he fell to the Ring's influence.

* * *

Harry could feel his magic slowly wearing away. Maintaining the basilisk's form was tiring even with his vast reserves. Harry crushed another group under his tail. He spat a huge amount of acid, burning and injuring nearly two hundred. He could feel the control on his mind start slipping. Harry groaned and shuddered. He reared to his maximum height and swallowed hard, gathering as much acid he could. For a few moments, he remained still then a humongous amount of acid flowed from his maw. Uruk-hai began to run but the huge amount of acid completely overcame them. Any Uruk-hai near the walls were burned and melted in the acid. The amount of acid was so great that it flowed into a moat outside the wall. Harry released the magic and reverted back to his human form. Harry concentrated on his magic and apparated into the Hornburg. He landed in the arms of Irime. Harry panted as the drain of the magic took its toll on Harry.

"Irime, help me up," Harry gasped. Irime helped Harry to his feet. Harry glanced down at the Deepening Wall where Uruk-hai were trying to pass the moat of acid he created. Harry glanced up at the ravine and held his hand out towards the mountainside. His breath shook as he used the reserves on his magic on the mountainside.

_**"Silicis Flumen!"**_

The mountainside shuddered and began to collapse. Thousand of tons of rocks fell down, filling the area of the Deepening Wall, creating an enormous wall, preventing any Uruk-hai from entering the side entrance of the Hornburg. Harry sighed in relief. He leaned on Irime.

"I've done all I can."

Irime hugged Harry tightly and carried him deep inside of the Hornburg. Harry sat heavily in a seat.

"My pack."

Irime ran out and into the stables where Harry's horse was waiting. On the horse, was a black leather pack. She ran out from the stables and into the room where Harry was resting. Harry pointed at the pack.

"Inside. A vial. Filled with blue potion."

Irime began pulling out various things from his pack. She managed to find the vial and handed it to Harry. Harry drained the vial and the trembling of his limbs stopped as a portion of his magic was restored. Harry sighed in relief and smiled to Irime.

"How goes the battle?"

"We are holding well. However if the doors are breached, we are done for."

Harry nodded. "Go find me Theoden and meet me at the gate.

Irime nodded and ran out of the hall. Harry walked to his bag and pulled out a brush. He hurried down to the gates. A hand grasped his shoulder and he turned to see Aragorn along with Legolas and Gimli.

"You've done well Harry. I can see how you were able to slay nearly 5,000. You've matched that number already," Aragorn said. Gimli nodded.

"Indeed laddie. Thank the Valar you were here."

Harry nodded. "How are the gates?"

Aragorn frowned. "The doors are holding but barely. Soon they will splinter and we will have no timbers to close the doors."

"I can help keep the gates closed. But I need time to imbue my magic upon the doors. They cannot be touched until I finish. Can you guarantee me that?"

Aragorn nodded. Gimli smirked.

"Kill more Uruk-hai? Just tell me what to do."

"We're with you Fentekuruvar."

Harry turned to see Haldir, Irime, and many other Lothlorien warriors behind him. Harry nodded.

"Tell Theoden to concentrate all of his fire to the causeway. Push the ram off the causeway and make sure no Uruk-hai touch the gate or any of you."

They nodded and rushed off to the gates. Harry ran to the gates and met Theoden. Theoden faced Harry.

"What would you have me to do?"

Harry explained to Theoden his plan. As Theoden left, Harry went to the gates and nailed a plate or iron and cut open his left palm. Theoden's soldiers watched as Harry began to write on the plate with his own blood. Outside of the gate, Aragorn led his party to the side door again. Gimli growled as he had yet again, have to be tossed, this time in full view of Legolas. The elf's small smile was enough to enrage Gimli. Gimli landed on the causeway and he slew ten Uruk-hai before Aragorn managed to land behind him. Legolas pulled out his knives and joined his companions. Haldir, Irime, and twenty elves began to hold the causeway as Harry reinforced the gates. Arrow upon arrow rained above them. Gimli bashed an Uruk-hai with his axe and saw an Uruk-hai near Legolas. He pulled out a small axe and threw it at the Uruk-hai just as Legolas was about to stab it. Legolas glared at the smirking dwarf.

"That one counts as mine!"

"But it was my axe that killed him laddie!"

Gimli roared in laughter as he swung his axe. They continued to fight on as the Uruk-hai pushed towards them. Irime and Haldir shoved the ram off the causeway. Soon the Uruk-hai's number were too much and threy were forced back. Despite the fact they had to retreat, they made the Uruk-hai pay dearly for each foot they lost. Soon they were near the gate but a loud clanking noise was heard. Aragorn turned around to see the splintered wooden gates begin to reform. Silver threads began to cross the gates. Soon the gate changed and it became a solid piece of iron and metal. The gates created one last clanging noise before they remained silent. Harry ran to the top of the gate and called out to Aragorn.

"It's finished! Archers! Fire!" Harry commanded. He turned to the soldiers around him. "Get ropes! Now!"

Several ropes were thrown down as the men and elves around Harry fired arrows, threw spears and stones at the approaching Uruk-hai, covering for their comrades. The small party was soon carried to safety inside the keep. Uruk-hais battered against the door but the gate did not even shudder. Gimli glanced down as the Uruk-hai rammed the door. The ram splintered into pieces. Gimli laughed and patted Harry on the back.

"A good thing you are here Harry."

Harry nodded and noticed that dawn was breaking. He shook Aragorn.

"Dawn is here."

Aragorn looked up to see the sun break over the canyon. On top of the canyon, Gandalf smiled down to see Helm's Deep still intact with the Hornburg still flying Theoden's colors.

"Still standing. Harry has done well. Even though he is safe, Theoden is trapped."

"Trapped? Not anymore. Rohirrim!"

A multitude of riders appeared at Eomer's side with even more behind him. On the ground, the Uruk-hai spotted them and began to move to meet the riders. In the keep, a great cry was heard. Theoden turned to his men.

"To the stables! We will ride out to meet them!" Theoden roared. "FOR DEATH AND GLORY!"

"FOR DEATH AND GLORY!"

Gandalf smiled as he looked down at Saruman's hordes.

"CHARGE!"

Eomer's force rode down upon the Uruk-hai. The horses hooves pounded onto the ground with breakneck speed. Gandalf raised his staff and the light of the sun intensified, and blinded the Uruk-hai. The cavalry smashed through the Uruk-hai with ease. The blades of the riders and the hooves of the horses began to slaughter the Uruk-hai. Fear penetrated the heart of the monsters as they fought desperately, delaying their own demise. Gandalf struck out with his staff, beating down several Uruk-hai down. Eomer swung his sword and clove heads left and right, sending black blood everywhere. The Hornburg's gates were opened and Theoden and his riders charged out to the horde. They came down with a vengeance, striking down at any Uruk-hai within reach. Harry rode behind Aragon and with him was Irime, wielding a spear. With his long blade, Harry swung and stabbed, killing Uruk-hai without mercy. Irime stabbed and struck out with the lance, spilling the foul beasts' blood over her and Harry. Aragorn and Theoden rode side by side, their swords flashing in the dawn light and vanquishing the soldiers of Saruman. It was not long until Saruman's forces began to flee in terror. A great cry of victory was heard as the Rohirrim raised their weapons.

"VICTORY!"

* * *

"We Ents have decided not to partake in this war."

Merry shook in rage. "How can you say that? Are you not part of this war as well."

Treebeard looked at Merry sadly. "You are young and brave Master Meriadoc but the Entmoot have spoken. I shall take you back to the western edge of the forest."

"Take us south, near Isengard Treebeard," Merry whispered. "You need to see what Saruman has done."

Treebeard was about to refuse but he saw the look on Merry's eyes and conceded to his request. As he took the hobbits near Isengard, he told them humorous stories over the years past.

"And there were these small little mice that used to climb up on my leg and tickle me terribly..."

Treebeard froze when he saw the devastation Saruman left. His mouth moved several times but he could not speak.

"Many of these trees were my friends," Treebeard said gravely. "Trees I have known since they were seeds. Many of them had their own voices."

"I'm sorry Treebeard," Pippin said. Treebeard's eyes rose to see Isengard's fires burning. His eyes hardened when he connected the two together.

"Saruman! A wizard should know better!"

**"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Treebeard's pained roar echoed all over Fangorn forest. Soon Ents began appearing at the treeline. More Ents than Merry or Pippin saw at the Entmoot. The Ents began to slowly march towards Isengard in unison.

"There is no word in Entish, Quenya, or Common tongue for this treachery," Treebeard growled. "Tonight my business is with Isengard with a rock and stone.

"Yes!" Merry whispered.

"Last march of the Ents. We march to our doom."

The Ents marched to Isengard. The stone walls around Isengard were easily broken by the Ents. The Ents smashed the walls into rubble. Orcs poured from the crevices of Isengard, charging at the Ents. The Ents easily trampled and swept away the orcs. They grabbed the rubble and threw it at various structures around Isengard. Treebeard spotted one of his fellow Ents dragged down and he raised a boulder. He threw it, crushing the orcs near the fallen Ent.

"Raagh! A fine hit!"

Merry threw a rock and the rock smashed into an orc's head. Treebeard stomped down on an orc and pushed a wooden scaffold down. Ents all around Isengard roared with fury at Saruman's treachery and murder of the trees. Several Ents went to the dam and began to rip apart the structure. On top of his tower, Saruman watched in horror as his armies were demolished by the Ents.

"Break the dam!" Treebeard roared. "Release the river!"

The dam broke free and the river flooded down. The river flooded over Isengard, washing away the filth of Isengard. The caverns and fires of Isengard were flooded with water, drowning all of the orcs, goblins, and Uruk-hai within Isengard, leaving only Saruman alive. Merry and Pippin cried out in delight at seeing the water completely cleanse Isengard. When the water settled, Pippin and Merry strode about, watching Saruman run like a headless chicken wondering what to do.

"Not too happy, is he?" Pippin asked.

"Not too happy at all," Merry agreed. "Still he's got quite a view, doesn't he?"

"Its a quality establishment. I hear the staff is quite good," Pippin replied. "Still I'm starving."

"Well your lucky to find anything here to eat. I doubt there's anything except rats and moldy bread," Merry said. Just as he finished, Pippin spotted an apple floating. Pippin looked at the apple curiously and turned to see other apples. He hurried and gathered the apples in a floating basket. Merry followed Pippin, picking up a roasted chicken. They followed the trail of apples into a storeroom where good food was stored. Pippin's eyes widened when he saw the label on two barrels.

"I don't believe it! South Farthing! Finest of the Longbottom leaf."

"It's perfect. One barrel each!" Pippin said. "Wait! You think we should share it with Treebeard?"

"Share it? No, dead plants. Could be a distant relative," Merry replied. "He wouldn't understand."

"Oh I get it. Don't be hasty," Pippin said gleefully."

"Exactly," Merry answered. "Baroom!"

Pippin and Merry cackled in laughter as they happily smoked the tobacco, their laughter echoing through the storeroom much to Treebeard's confusion.

* * *

In Osgiliath, Frodo, Sam and Gollum were taken by Faramir. He led them into the besieged city of Osgiliath. All around Osgiliath, armored Gondorian infantry and unarmored rangers were fighting the horde of Mordor. Boulders were flying, hammering the beleaguered defenses, raining rubble down. Arrows flew in from all direction, most of them missing their mark but many a brave man were taken down by the crude arrows of the orcs. Frodo panted and turned to Sam.

"Sam I can hear him. He's looking for me."

"Don't worry Mr. Frodo. Everything will be alright."

"Sam!"

Frodo swayed and stared at Sam. Loud whispering filled his ears, blocking all other noises. Faramir dragged the hobbits into the arms of a fellow ranger. He glanced down at the hobbits and smiled.

"Tell Lord Denethor that Faramir present a kingly gift," Faramir said to the ranger.

"NO!"

"You want to know why your brother died?" Sam roared. Everyone paused at the hobbit's words. Faramir looked at Sam curious.

"How?"

"He died after trying to take the Ring from Frodo! It drove your brother mad!"

Frodo's eyes began to glaze and he looked at Faramir with an eerie smile on his face.

"They're here," he sang. A piercing cry was heard over Osgiliath. Faramir looked above and saw the dreaded form of the Ringwraith's mount.

"NAZGUL!" Faramir roared. "Take cover!"

The Nazgul swept down on the men of Gondor. It grabbed two men and flung the unfortunate men high into the ruins. As the men ran for cover, Frodo could hear the Ring's soothing voice calling out to him. His body began to move forward on its own, climbing up stairs and ignoring the frantic calls of Sam. Sam watched as Frodo began to pull out the Ring. Great flapping noises were heard as the Nazgul slowly approached Frodo. Frodo's eyes glazed over as he slowly reached out to the Nazgul. Sam charged up the stairs and tackled Frodo just before the Nazgul took the ring. Faramir pulled back the bowstring and shot the Nazgul's mount. It gave a piercing shriek and flew away. Sam and Frodo rolled down the stairs and stopped at the foot of the stairs. Frodo yelled and pulled out his sword on Sam and pointed it at Sam. Sam stared at Frodo without any fear.

"Its me Sam. Its your Sam."

Frodo's eyes focused and cleared. He panted and rolled off of Sam, breathing hard.

"I can't do this. Sam."

"I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo; the ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger, they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end... because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was, when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you, that meant something, even if you were too small to understand why," Sam whispered.

He turned to Frodo with caring eyes. "But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going... because they were holding on to something."

"What are we holding onto Sam?"

"That there's some good in the world," Sam whispered. "Something worth fighting for."

Faramir strode over to Frodo. He knelt by the hobbit.

"I think we finally understand each other, Mr. Baggins," Faramir said. He turned to the guards. "Release them."

"You know the laws of our land Faramir. If you release them, then your life is forfeit."

Faramir looked his lieutenant. "Then my life is forfeit."

He glanced down at Sam. "Keep him safe Sam. He will need your strength before the journey is over."

Sam nodded, grateful.

Faramir had the hobbits escorted out of Osgiliath. As they traveled, the two bantered merrily, even through the dark forest.

"I wonder if we'll ever be put in songs or stories?" Sam said.

"What do you mean?"

"I wonder if people will ever say, "Let's hear about Frodo and the Ring," and they'll say, "Yes, that's one of my favorite stories. Frodo was really courageous, wasn't he, Dad?" "Yes, my boy, the most famousest of hobbits. And that's saying a lot."

"You've left out one of the main characters: Samwise the Brave. Frodo Baggins would not have gone far without him," Frodo said.

"Mr. Frodo, you shouldn't make fun. I was being serious," Sam said.

"So was I," Frodo replied earnestly.

* * *

Further up on the path, the two psyches of Gollum and Smeagol. Soon the psyche of Gollum won over. He smiled evilly as he planned out the hobbits' doom. Soon the precious will be his again. Soon.

* * *

Harry rode to the top of the hill and stared out to the mountain ranges near Mordor. The fiery lands clouded with everlasting smog and fumes. Harry sighed and dismounted from his horse. He sat down on the grass and laid down looking at the clear blue skies overhead.

"When will it be over? So much death and hate," Harry whispered. Harry felt a hand reach down and grasp his hand. Harry looked over to see Irime smiling down at him. She knelt down and placed his head on her lap. He smiled gently and as Irime began to brush his hair.

"Its moments of peace that make all the fighting worth it," Harry whispered.

"And soon it will be over. Just a little more longer Harry," Irime said softly. "And you will be able to live where it is green. And wind blows across the grass, Harry."

"Will you be there with me?" Harry asked. Irime bent down and kissed Harry.

"I will Harry."

"Thank you Irime."

Harry closed his eyes enjoying the small measure of peace. As his eyes closed, the words of Gandalf echoed in his mind.

"The Battle of Helm's Deep is over. The Battle of Middle-Earth is about to begin. Sauron's retribution will be swift and harsh. He will seek to destroy the last free kingdoms of Middle-Earth. It is soon that the doom of our time shall be decided, whether it be by his armies or Frodo's hand. It soon will be time for the age of Men to come into fruition or for Sauron's eternal rule to begin."

* * *

**WHOO! Longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you like it. **

**Just in case you are wondering, Fentekuruvar is Snake-Wizard in Elvish while Morekuruvar is Black Wizard. **

**Please review!  
**


End file.
